Solo para mí
by Ame8910
Summary: El jamás se imaginó que su mundo cambiaría al conocerlo, pero al verlo, se perdió en la belleza de la vida. Un soldado que tenía prohibido amar, encontró una flor que lo envolvió, lo amor y lo salvaría de sus demonios. [Riren/AU]
1. Chapter 1

Solo para mí

Dedicado a AddictedToMxM, feliz cumpleaños, que cumplas muchos más!

A mi beta y mi parabatai Yumi gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerlo y corregirlo.

* * *

El mundo había pasado por tantos cambios, tantas guerras, tanto odio, tanta destrucción, pero jamás se imaginaron que la última guerra, cambiaría radicalmente todo lo que una vez se conoció.

En el año 3000, una guerra nuclear hizo presencia, destruyendo con ello a la humanidad menos capacitada para evolucionar, mejorando ciertas especies y cambiando el nombre de los países por reinos, los nombres fueron lentamente olvidados y pasaron ser nombrados por sus reyes, pero solo un país seguía con su gloria y tenía su nombre original, ese era Japón. La tecnología seguía siendo importante en ciertas partes, pero otros preferían la fuerza para alcanzar sus propósitos.

Esta historia gira entorno a la hermosura de una geisha, que con grandes sueños cambio el corazón de un soldado, mostrándole la belleza de la paz, el calor de un abrazo y un beso, el perderse en unos ojos, la tranquilidad de ohanami, la pasión por tener esa piel.

* * *

Levi Rivaille el soldado más fuerte de María, capaz de acabar con media docena de soldados, el Rey vivía complacido con todos los esfuerzos que este hacía por la conquista de nuevos reinos, Sina ya le pertenecía y Shingashina estaba próxima a caer en sus manos.

Pero había algo que el rey le había prohibido y eso era enamorarse; Levi lo había cumplido al pie de la letra y con el pasar de los años se volvió un hombre más serio de lo normal, con una mirada fría y las personas llegaban a pensar que ya había olvidado los sentimientos.

—Levi, he escuchado que hay una región pasando el mar que se llama Japón, quiero que averigües lo que puedas y si es posible conquistarlo – pidió Rod Reiss, su rey –

—Como ordene majestad – hizo una reverencia y salió de los aposentos de su rey-

Caminaba por el palacio y a la distancia vio a sus mejores soldados, Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe, se acercó a ellos y escucho la risa desesperante de su soldado.

—Cállate mierda, eres tan escandalosa que me dan ganas de ver como quitarte las cuerdas vocales – dijo con sus cejas más juntas que antes –

—Vamos amargado, hemos logrado conquistar dos de los países más fuertes de esta región, hay que festejar y que mejor manera que esta – arrebato las cartas de la mano del rubio y se las paso a su amigo-

El azabache tomo el sobre y leyó el contenido.

El ejército japonés, desea tenerlos como invitados

En las instalaciones del emperador.

El fin es poder hablar de una alianza, para evitar una

Lucha innecesaria. Queremos hacerlos participes de uno de los

Eventos más cotizados de nuestro país.

Cordialmente.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Levanto su rostro del papel y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

—Alisten sus maletas, nos iremos a Japón – los vio asentir, pero antes de que tomaron camino volvió a hablar- Que nuestro Rey no se entere de esto.

—¿Porque Levi? – pregunto Erwin con un dejo de preocupación-

—Él quiere que conquistemos Japón, pero para serles sinceros, estoy empezando a dudar de sus métodos.

Dicho esto, se retiró; sus compañeros solo lo siguieron con la mirada y se dispusieron a cumplir las nuevas órdenes.

Fue hasta donde su rey y le dijo que saldría con sus mejores soldados al descanso que siempre les permitían después de cada batalla y sin dudarlo el solo dio el permiso de marcharse.

El avión, era privado, así que solo viajaron los tres invitados y como Levi lo había pedido su Rey solo se enteró de cierta parte de la historia.

El vuelo fue agradable, los atendieron como si ellos fueran los reyes; al llegar se llevaron la sorpresa de ver un país bastante desarrollado, pero que aún contenía la belleza natural, la tecnología hacia parte del paisaje, pero no desentonaba con su vegetación.

El palacio imperial, era impresionante, ubicado en todo el centro de la capital, rodeado de un rio, con unos jardines envidiables. Y en la puerta estaba quien había firmado la invitación.

Una reverencia de 90 grados se hizo presente cuando los extranjeros ya estaban al frente de ella.

—Soy Mikasa Ackerman, capitana del ejército imperial de Japón, es un placer conocerlos – afirmo sin levantar su cuerpo-

—El placer es todo nuestro – respondió el azabache – ¿ahora cuando conoceremos al emperador?

—El día de hoy será imposible, pues su majestad está en una junta importante, por tal motivo los llevare al evento nombrado.

Afirmo la azabache, empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por los nuevos invitados.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de evento es? – hablo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios-

—Japón es famoso por sus geishas, pero en la actualidad, como deben saber las mujeres somos muy pocas y aquí no es la excepción, así que una nueva casa ha surgido, sus espectáculos siguen siendo inolvidables y envidiables – afirmo Mikasa-

—¿Es decir que al lugar que nos dirigimos es de las pocas geishas mujeres que quedan en el país? – ahora pregunto el rubio –

—No es de hombres, pero según dicen son más hermosos de lo que podemos imaginarnos y lógicamente, son los que tienen la capacidad de quedar fértiles, aquí son más escasos que en María, ¿verdad?

—Así es, María ya cuenta con una población amplia de estas personas.

Cabía resaltar, que después de esa guerra nuclear, las mujeres, aunque eran fuertes, empezaron a infectarse y padecer con rapidez y mientras se evolucionaba y se buscaban tratamientos, hombres con capacidad de dar a luz empezaron a surgir y ser importantes en la sociedad.

* * *

El teatro estaba lleno, y lo que más sorprendió fue que las entradas tenían un precio bastante elevado, el dueño de la casa observaba desde el telón y se dio cuenta que casi todos eran soldados extranjeros, que habían sido invitados por el ejército japonés.

Empezaron a ubicarse en los sitios asignados y como ellos eran invitados especiales estaban al frente del escenario.

—De verdad serán así de hermosos como dijo la capitana Ackerman – pregunto Hanji con una sonrisa un tanto picara-

—Deben serlo, porque esto no estaría tan lleno, aunque todos somos soldados – afirmo Erwin – pero si se fijan bien al fondo hay personas del común, esto de verdad debe ser un espectáculo. Ahora Levi, ¿dinos que piensas hacer?

—No quiero más batallas, estoy cansado de las matanzas sin sentido solo porque un reino sea más grande, creo que nuestro Rey está perdiendo la cabeza.

—No más sangre, eso me gusta Leviciento – afirmo la castaña y soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión que puso su superior –

—Cuatro ojos de mierda, te mataría ahora mismo sino fuera…

La frase quedo inconclusa, cuando las luces del recinto se apagaron, y solo una luz azul ilumino el escenario.

El telón se levantó y ahí apareció lo que todos los invitados estaban esperando, la geisha más hermosa que tenía la casa, piel canela que solo se veía en sus manos, cabellos castaños, sujetos en un difícil peinado, adornado con diferentes elementos que hacían ver la complejidad del mismo, su rostro y espalda estaban cubiertos de blanco, los labios eran carnosos, pero el rojo que los adornaban lo hacían ver magnifico, un kimono largo blanco con toques de flores de diferentes colores pasteles, su obi era negro caía de igual manera hasta el piso, adornado con un dragón rojo y uno negro, las mangas largas del mismo eran de un intenso morado que se camuflaban con el final del kimono.

Sus pequeños pasos estaban llenos de elegancia, el shamisen empezó a sonar tocado por un rubio que con gran destreza sacaba los bellos sonidos del instrumento.

Un hermoso abanico hizo presencia, esas hermosas manos, lo hacían girar con elegancia, su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que nadie era capaz de soltar el aliento y hasta el momento no había abierto sus ojos, pero cuando la música se hizo más intensa sus orbes se abrieron y ahí pudieron vislumbrar su color.

—¿Son color esmeralda? – pregunto Levi, con sus ojos muy abiertos-

—Pero tiene toque de dorado, es increíble – dijo ahora Hanji, tan sorprendida como los otros dos –

Los movimientos del joven eran tan hermosos, tan sutiles pero feroces al mismo tiempo, él era perfecto, tanto que el azabache no pudo retirar sus ojos de aquel que daba el espectáculo.

El instrumento fue dejado y el rubio que lo tocaba se paró al lado del castaño y la danza se hizo más interesante, con pequeños giros se lanzaban los abanicos y los recibían con gran destreza.

Fueron apareciendo más geishas, que mostraban sus encantos y destrezas en la música, danza y las demás artes, pero el castaño era el único que jamás se bajaba del escenario.

Al final todos se sentaron al frente, colocando el peso de su cuerpo en las rodillas, sus manos sobre el suelo y sus frentes al final se colocaron sobre estas, luego con una belleza de dioses se levantaron y el telón se bajó, los aplausos hicieron presencia y ahí salió una mujer más joven de lo que se podían imaginar.

—Agradezco al palacio imperial, haberlos traído y espero disfrutaran del evento; a los comensales que vinieron por su propia iniciativa igualmente muchas gracias, los esperamos dentro de 15 días – afirmo la joven, hizo una reverencia y desapareció detrás del telón-

—Capitán Rivaille, síganme, tenemos una reservación y los principales del espectáculo los atenderán – dijo Mikasa, mostrándoles el sitio por donde debían ir-

El lugar era más que hermoso, el jardín tenía un pozo con cascada, los arboles con las flores de cerezo iluminaban el paisaje y hacían que todo fuera místico.

Sus compañeros habían entrado con la azabache, mientras que el caminaba por el hermoso y frondoso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Si antes había visto cosas hermosas, esto le quitaba el puesto.

Mientras extendía la mano para tocar una flor escucho una risa dulce y sin dudarlo volteo a ver quién estaba cerca de él y al enfocar, se dio cuenta de ese kimono que había brillado en el escenario, sus manos cubiertas por el mismo, posadas en sus labios con delicadeza y sus ojos fijos en su persona.

—No es buena idea que los toque, caerán antes de tiempo y la belleza de ellos es verlos caer naturalmente – dijo el joven con una voz hermosa, para los oídos del soldado- Soy Eren y me mandaron a buscarlo, me acompaña Rivaille dono.

—¿Dono? – pregunto con la misma dureza que siempre –

Vio como el joven abría más sus ojos y ese brillo dorado se intensificaba más, le fascino el juego de colores que tenía y como hacía que sus ojos fueran un mar lleno de esmeraldas y oro.

—Aquí tenemos honoríficos, las personas de mayor rango como usted o cualquier soldado son Dono, los empresarios con altas ganancias son Sama y las personas del común son San, los niños son chan o kun dependiendo del género – explico el castaño, mientras que, con un sensual movimiento de su brazo, le informo que debían ir caminando –

—¿Y ustedes tienen algún honorifico? – pregunto con toda la curiosidad que jamás se había permitido tener-

—No, solo somos las geishas que los entretienen y que posteriormente nos compraran.

Esto último dejo impactado al azabache, Eren vio la duda y continuo con la explicación.

—Esto es parte de la cultura, cuando llega el momento, somos vendidos al mejor postor, él se convierte en nuestro Danna, es decir nuestro benefactor, pero seguiremos viviendo en nuestra casa y mostrando nuestras habilidades a otros.

—Es decir que ellos no tienen derecho de convertirse en una pareja fija ¿verdad? – afirmo el azabache-

—Así es, pero no vendemos nuestro cuerpo, después de que esa persona nos compra, le pertenecemos solo a él.

—Entiendo, debe ser difícil.

—La verdad no, solo que siempre he soñado con poder vivir fuera de esta casa – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tímida – siga por favor.

La velada fue muy agradable, había 4 geishas en el salón una era Eren, por lo que sus compañeros le dijeron, el rubio era Armin, otro era Marco y Berthold; según explicación de Mikasa todos tenían habilidades en diferentes artes, pero Eren era especial, él podía ejercerlas todas a la perfección, siendo que desde que era un niño estaba ahí.

—Su precio es muy alto, nadie ha sido capaz de comprarlo, pero muchos empresarios se mueren por volverlo de su propiedad – dijo la azabache- Jean es uno de esos que lo quiere, pero compro a Marco, así que ya está fuera de la lista.

—¿Y porque cuesta tanto? – pregunto Hanji, mientras se tomaba otra copa de sake –

—Primero por su belleza, segundo sus habilidades superan a cualquiera y tercero la jefa lo atesora como un hijo; he intentado comprarlo, pero es muy difícil.

Lo último molesto al azabache, ya entendía porque no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Qué hay de Armin? – pregunto Erwin, con toda la seriedad del mundo –

—Su precio no es tan alto como el de Eren, pero también es difícil de alcanzar, es un maestro en todos los instrumentos y es extremadamente inteligente, es un estratega de nacimiento.

Ella les conto que, dentro de un par de días, llegaría el Ohanami en el palacio imperial y las geishas asistirían, ahí se daría inicio a la venta de los jóvenes, ellos serían atendidos por quienes pidieran.

—Queremos a Armin y a Eren – dijo Hanji con emoción –

—Así será.

Dicho esto, se retiró, dejándolos al cuidado de los jóvenes.

Hanji empezó a reírse junto a Marco que le seguía la corriente en sus ocurrencias, Erwin se había alejado con el rubio, mientras este le servía sake, Marco y Berthold se habían ido con Mikasa, así que el simplemente salió y se sentó en una piedra frente a la cascada.

Amaba esa paz y no le molestaría estar así el resto de su vida.

—Rivaille dono, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto el castaño con ternura impresa en su voz –

—Solo dime Levi, cuando estemos solos, me molesta eso de los honoríficos, ¿me entendiste mocoso?

—Sí señor, ¿puedo hacerle compañía? He traído un delicioso sake – afirmo, mostrándole el envase-

Vio como este asentía, pero el azabache se sorprendió cuando lo vio sentarse sobre sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

—Idiota, que crees que haces – lo sujeto del brazo y lo levanto – te ensuciaras y el piso es muy duro para que te sientes de esa manera sobre el –

Sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró su abrigo negro que cubría su uniforme, lo doblo y coloco en el sitio donde el castaño iba a sentarse.

Al ver que había terminado, señalo y el joven se sentó, el azabache lo imito y se sentó a su lado.

El castaño le servía en la copa, pero no apartaba la mirada del soldado, algo en ese hombre era diferente y eso le atraía.

—Gracias – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-

—No hay de que mocoso idiota.

No hubo más conversación, pero ambos se sentían a gusto.

* * *

Él era diferente, no solo porque viniera de otro lugar, era como decirlo en palabras simples, él era perfecto a sus ojos.

Nadie lo había mirado como una persona normal, todos colocaban una expresión de asombro al ver sus ojos, pero él lo vio en su totalidad, y vio fascinación en ellos; sintió esa penetrante mirada mientras estaba en el escenario y cuando encontró al causante, se dio el lujo de sentirse atrapado.

Pero para el nada era eterno, la presentación se acabó y con la elegancia que los caracterizaban se retiró.

Escucho las palabras de madre* y sintió un pequeño golpe en sus costillas, así que volteo a mirar al causante, su amigo Armin, señalaba en una dirección y su mirada no se apartaba, así que sin dudarlo dirigió sus ojos en la misma dirección y ahí la vio, Mikasa Ackerman, la soldado más fuerte del emperador.

—¿Crees que venga a negociar tu precio? – pregunto el rubio cubriéndose delicadamente los labios con el kimono-

—Espero que no amigo, ella me agrada, pero no la quiero como mi dueña – dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que su amigo-

Vieron cómo se acercaban las dos mujeres y como acto reflejo los jóvenes se inclinaron.

—Mikasa dono, ha venido exclusivamente para pedir el servicio de ustedes, para entretener a sus invitados de otros reinos.

Los nombrados se sorprendieron, siempre que ella iba era para negociar el precio del castaño, siempre saliendo con unas gracias por su preferencia.

Estos asintieron y junto a otros empezaron a seguir madre, y ahí sus ojos vieron a los compañeros de aquel soldado, su corazón empezó a tocar una sinfonía donde las notas empezaban a perder el orden, sus ojos lo buscaban y en su cabeza solo aparecía –"¿dónde está?"-

—Falta Levi gruñón, ¿dónde se habrá metido? – escucho esas palabras de una castaña con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-

—Lo vi caminando hacia el jardín, deberíamos ir a buscarlo – dijo eso, pero sin intenciones de hacerlo-

—Si no les molesta yo podría ir por el – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios –

Los vio asentir y como un pétalo salió de la habitación; amaba ese jardín, su diseño aún era estilo antiguo, de esos de los cuales la gente retrataba en los libros, mientras se acercaba, vi un traje blanco observando el árbol más hermoso, el de las flores de sakura, hasta ahora se veían los brotes de las flores, esos ojos delineaban cada flor.

Él era hermoso, alto, un cuerpo esbelto y podía afirmar que estaba muy bien formado, su cabello era negro con un corte un tanto extraño para él, su piel era tan blanca, sus labios eran finos y rosados, sus ojos eran pequeños y no podía saber el color, empezó a sentir como el calor se les subía a las mejillas, vio como sus manos se alzaron, para tocar uno de los brotes y sin miedo hablo

— _No es buena idea que los toque, caerán antes de tiempo y la belleza de ellos es verlos caer naturalmente – dijo el joven con una voz hermosa, para los oídos del soldado- Soy Eren y me mandaron a buscarlo, me acompaña Rivaille dono._

Hablar con él fue alucinante, tenía una manera extraña de hablar, era un poco grosero y su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, pero su voz llevaba al castaño en un viaje en el que podía perderse, con cada baile que hicieron esa noche, sentía esos ojos sobre él y ya podía decir que eran grises con pequeñas motas de azul.

Era la primera vez que se sentía feliz con lo que hacía, siempre atendía a sus invitados con diligencia, pero era su obligación, mantener la sonrisa ya era parte de su arte, pero esta noche era diferente, ella solo salía tan natural, se sentía en una nube en la que solo estaban ellos.

Y cuando se quitó su abrigo para que se sentara en él, comprobó que el soldado era especial, más de lo que el mismo conocía.

Verlo tomar sake, me hacía feliz, se veía más relajado, podía perderme en sus ojos por toda la vida y seguiría siendo feliz.

—¿Disculpa? – dijo con un pequeño un leve sonrojo –

—¿Qué quieres mocoso? – pregunto el azabache posando sus afilados ojos en su compañero-

—¿Cómo es su reino? – sus ojos brillaron al hacer la pregunta-

—Para mi es una mierda, pero es hermoso, tiene flores de muchos colores – vio que el castaño iba a hablar y continuo – no me preguntes sus nombres, ese nunca ha sido mi problema, los edificios son altos, no tanto como los de aquí, pero son acogedores, muchas calles, puedes ver carros o caballos, es tranquilo.

Lo último lo dijo, pero su ceño se frunció más, algo lo molestaba y cuando él quería preguntárselo, sonó su celular, escucho un chasquido que provenía de sus labios y contesto, mirando al castaño pidiéndole que no hablara.

—Majestad, en que…. – sus palabras nunca terminaron la oración que estaban formando-

—¡Porque carajos me mentiste! – grito que escucho el castaño – Me dijiste que era por su merecido descanso y ahora me entero que estas en Japón, el país que más deseo.

—Majestad, puedo explicarlo.

—Tu misión es matar en mi nombre, tráeme la cabeza de su emperador, traerme lo más hermoso de esos sitios, cumple con tu deber, por ahora solo descansa y cuando sea el momento, quiero que tomes tu espada y me llenes de orgullo.

Se cortó la llamada y vio como lanzaba el celular, sin importarte en donde caía, sus hermosas manos se fueron al puente de la nariz y empezó a masajearlo, se veía la rabia en cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Debe conquistarnos?, ¿no es algo cruel? – pregunto el castaño, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos-

—Tu no lo entiendes, nuestro reino se ha estado expandiendo de ese modo y yo lo dirijo – levanto su cara y poso sus ojos en los esmeralda- Fui criado para derramar la sangre de otros, así que mejor aléjate de mí.

Lo vio levantarse y como se dirigía al interior de la casa, vio como sus compañeros se levantaban y se dirigían a su encuentro, él estaba cerca aun y podía escuchar lo que decían, se levantó lentamente, tomo el abrigo y camino lentamente.

—Su majestad se enteró que estamos aquí, ha exigido derramar la sangre del emperador – vio la cara de preocupación de los otros dos – Alguien nos delato.

—Ese día estábamos solos en el jardín, ¿quién pudo ser? – dijo el rubio colocando sus manos en el mentón –

—Me importa una mierda eso ahora, Hanji regresaras y harás la investigación, quiero que busques cualquier cosa que evite este derramamiento de sangre, ellos quieren paz y yo no quiero manchar sus tierras con sangre – pidió con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y dicho esto entro –

Vio como sus compañeros colocaban su puño derecho sobre el pecho y el izquierdo en la espalda, - "Oh, cuanto respeto le tienen"- fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente.

—Erwin, esto es serio, si el capitán llega a cometer este acto, te aseguro que después se quitara la vida – afirmo la castaña-

—Lo sé, aunque su majestad lo crio con ese fin, ha asesinado a tantos que ya le es imposible dormir, sus pesadillas cada vez lo atormentan – dicho esto el rubio se retiró y empezó a hablar con Mikasa-

Esa persona magnifica cargaba un pasado que lo estaba atormentando, y que, por cosas ajenas a él, podían arrebatárselo.

—¿Eren? – escuchar su nombre lo saco de su pensamiento, se acercó elegantemente a la joven -

—Diga Zoe Dono – la vio sonreír, pero sus ojos tenían un significado diferente-

Ella no hablaba, solo lo observaba, y veía anhelo, esperanza y ¿respeto? ¿Por él?

—Levi es una persona muy difícil de tratar, pero, contigo fue distinto, abriste una puerta que se le exigió cerrar desde pequeño, podría pedirte que lo cuides ¿mientras esta aquí?, solo será un mes, antes de que regrese.

¿Regresar? Es verdad, su mundo estaba en otra parte y no era a su lado, así que con dolor asintió, ¿porque le dolía saber que lo perdería?

—Hable con madre, pague para que tú seas su acompañante siempre, ella acepto, así que desde que salga el sol hasta que se oculte el será todo tuyo – afirmo la castaña-

—Querrá decir que yo le perteneceré a Lev… Rivaille dono – dijo con duda en su voz-

—Jajaja de verdad eres una joya oculta en esta Aoya*, y no hermoso, use bien las palabras, muéstrale todo lo que quieras – le guiño el ojo y se retiró –

Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, podría verlo todos los días y eso hacía que su estómago ingiriera eso que llamaban mariposas.

* * *

Irse había tomado todo su poder de razonamiento, vio esos ojos puestos en él y cuando le entrego su abrigo, sus manos se tocaron por un segundo y una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Lo veo mañana Rivaille Dono – dijo mientras se inclinaba, ese vestido que resaltaba su piel acaramelada en las pocas partes que se podía detallar, ese peinado que con sus adornos resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos –

—Que sea así, Eren – su voz sonó más suave que de costumbre, vio cómo se llevaba la mano a su labio y una pequeña sonrisa estaba a la vista-

Se subió al auto y coloco su cara en su mano, ese niño le hacía sentir algo, pero que él no sabía que era, que no conocía pero que lo hacía sentir en paz con sus demonios, como si él fuera el ángel, que algún dios envió solo para él.

Su habitación era amplia, entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua, quitara todo su cansancio.

—Maldición, que me está haciendo ese niño, lo quiero para mí y solo para mí.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno jajajaja puedo recibir los tomatazos, espero que de verdad este quedando romántico, es la idea -se hace bolita, porque no tiene sentido del romance-

Esposa mía feliz cumpleaños, este fic está dedicado especialmente para ti, espero saber si te gusto jajaja lamento la demora.

El fic tendrá máximo 5 cap, de todo corazón espero te guste.

Sin más Ame las ama XDD (BETA AL HABLA: Pero a mí más)


	2. Chapter 2 Celos

Sigue dedicado a la misma y hermosa personita, sabes que te amo, eres la mejor esposa XDD, espero te siga gustando.

A Ola-chan mil gracias por tu ayuda! Te mando un abrazote, sabes que te quiero.

* * *

La noche fue bastante agradable, el clima era perfecto para él, tomo una ducha larga, necesitaba quitarse ese mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su cabeza desde la noche anterior.

Mientras se relajaba, recordó que había lanzado su celular y que ahora estaría incomunicado, pero sentía que con esa acción se había quitado una de las cadenas que siempre lo ataban.

Se recostó en el ofuro después de haberse quitado el jabón y poso la vista en el techo, y sin quererlo sus pensamientos viajaron a esa época, que buscaba olvidar, arrancar de su ser.

-Flashback-

Sus manos temblaban con el cuchillo en la mano, lo tenía tan fuerte que sus uñas se empezaron a incrustar y sangraban, no podía ver como esos hombres querían dañar a su madre, no lo permitiría, vio cómo se acercaban y por instinto empezó a moverlo en diferentes direcciones cortando la piel de ese sujeto a su paso.

Tomo las delicadas manos de su madre y empezaron a correr; era esa época de saqueos y robos en la zona más pobre, su madre era una excelente tejedora, hacia hermosos vestidos, pero el dinero no alcanzaba, así que esos cerdos iban por otros servicios que Levi no aceptaba y más cuando su madre estaba tan enferma.

—Corre mami, no dejare que te toquen de nuevo – decía el pequeño, con gran fatiga-

—Hijo, detente, yo no me siento bien – dijo una voz dulce –

El azabache entro por un callejón y sentó a su madre, acariciaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y besaba su frente, vio una dulce sonrisa de esos labios que tanto amor le han dado y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Levi, hijo, vete, déjame aquí, ya… ya no … siento mis piernas, mis manos están adormecías y…

El pequeño al darse cuenta que no hablaba dejo de abrazarla y busco sus ojos, ojos que estaban cerrados y su respiración no estaba presente.

—¿Mami?, mami, por favor no me dejes solo, ¡te necesito! – empezó a llorar y ahí escucho las voces de esas personas, trato de jalar el cuerpo inerte de su madre, pero su cuerpo no tenía la fuerza necesaria-

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el tiempo iba más rápido de lo que él quería y cuando se percató, ellos estaban frente a él.

—La infeliz murió – dijo uno de ellos, con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios- Vendamos el cuerpo, con eso conseguiremos algo de dinero.

Cuando Levi pudo salir de su aturdimiento emocional, vio como uno de esos asquerosos, estaba teniendo sexo con el cadáver de su amada madre, su ira se desbordo y se lanzó como una pantera sobre el infeliz, lo apuñalo tantas veces que su cuerpo al final parecía un colador, solo recordaba gritarles –"suéltenla bastardos de mierda, los matare escorias putrefactas, ni el infierno los aceptara"-

Cuando vio que otro estaba a punto de huir corto su talón y lo vio desplomarse y siguió con él, la adrenalina, la rabia y el odio eran indescriptibles y cuando levanto su rostro lo vio, un hombre bien vestido, con una sonrisa paternal y estaba a punto de irse contra el cuándo este hablo.

—Pequeño, entiendo tu dolor, ven conmigo y se mi mano derecha, déjame forjarte como el más fuerte y así nadie te lastimara.

Sin pensarlo tomo la mano y vio como ese hombre tomaba el cuerpo de su madre; le hizo un entierro apropiado y su entrenamiento fue corporal y mental, le enseño que el amor te hace débil, te hace dudar y no deja que tomes la decisión de matar porque al otro le duele, así que su principal lección es no ames, solo obedece.

-Fin Flashback-

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, como odiaba su pasado y agradecía en silencio al que en ese momento lo interrumpía.

—Quien – dijo con voz fuerte y sin duda-

—Tu amada, amada y preciada amiga, a la que tanto te encanta escuchar – dijo del otro lado con un tono de voz bastante fastidioso – abre amor mío, tienes visitas.

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido dentro del baño y como el agua se desbordaba, fuertes pasos y como la puerta se abría de un solo golpe. Y aunque estaba esperando que abriera, nunca se imaginó que un golpe en las costillas fuera lo primera que sintiera.

—Cuatro ojos de mierda, te mataría ahora mismo por decir tantas estupideces en una puta oración, pero eres la mejor en mi escuadrón, así que me tragare toda la ira y …

Sus palabras murieron cuando se fijó que unos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con gran impresión y tapándose sus labios con su kimono.

—Carajo Levi, un día de estos me romperás otra costilla, pero cambiando de tema – decía con una voz un poco apagada e incorporándose – te traje a tu guía turístico, por cierto, ponte algo, necesitamos hablar.

Se fue alejando del azabache y tomo a Eren con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes, es un poco agresivo y no controla su fuerza, ¿puedes creer que en un entrenamiento me rompió tres costillas y un brazo? Y a Erwin le rompió los dos brazos -dijo haciendo pucheros-

—Cállate – le exigió mientras entraba ya con sus pantalones puestos, se sentó en el sofá, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba desnudo – ahora habla.

La castaña tomo a su acompañante y se sentaron al frente del azabache y Eren con su belleza al caminar, robándose la mirada del mayor.

—Levi, viajare hoy mismo, averiguare quien es el que nos delato y te daré la información – dijo con un tono serio y sin su usual mirada burlona-

—Quiero que lo encuentres, no importa quien sea, lo hare pagar con su cabeza en mis manos – su instinto depredador se hizo presente y se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando vio la mirada del castaño-

—Erwin, estará aquí contigo, no te salgas de control, buscare la manera de darte más tiempo – afirmo, se levantó, hizo el saludo de siempre y se retiró –

Sin dudarlo el azabache, siguió con el proceso de vestirse.

* * *

Sus palabras lo habían asustado y su mirada era fría y lejana, pero algo en todo eso lo atraía, estaba perdido en todo lo que hacía y empezaba a sentir los colores en su rostro cuando lo vio colocarse su camisa blanca, cada movimiento resaltaba sus músculos, él estaba muy bien formado y no apartaba su mirada de ese cuerpo, mientras detallaba vio una herida en el costado derecho.

—¿Porque has venido hasta aquí? – esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos – yo debería ir por ti.

—Sasha mama dijo que yo debía venir por usted – afirmo con su dulce voz – si le incomoda puedo esperarlo afuera.

—No, hablare en la recepción para que te dejen entrar, si esperas afuera podría pasarte algo – no había duda en sus palabras y eso le gustaba al castaño-

—Gracias.

El azabache no contesto, pues su concentración estaba fija en el pañuelo que adornaba el uniforme, en el cuello de quienes lo portaban, así que se levantó lentamente y fue hasta el capitán, tomo suavemente el articulo y con gran destreza fue acomodándolo, sintió la mirada contraria clavada en él y sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse, se sorprendió cuando esas blancas manos se posaron en su mejilla.

Se estremeció un poco y levanto su mirada para toparse con las grises, eran como una tarde de invierno, donde solo veías la lluvia caer, pero que formaba destellos hermosos para generar una belleza silenciosa en el frio.

—Hoy no llevas nada en tu rostro, veo tu piel por completo – su voz le genero un escalofrió que le agrado –

—Actualmente es solo para las presentaciones o eventos importantes, cuando salimos no es necesario, para el ohanami lo llevare y no tendré un kimono como este, será como el de ayer – explico, deleitándose con esas manos, pero empezó a alejarse-

Empezó a buscar en las mangas de su kimono y encontró el artefacto, lo saco con un movimiento tan delicado, que a los ojos de Levi fue ver como a un cisne abriendo lentamente sus alas.

—Anoche lo lanzaste, pensé que sería importante así que lo busque – afirmo el castaño, tendiéndole el celular –

No recibía respuesta, así que levanto su rostro y vio que su ceño estaba tan serio que sus cejas casi se tocaban. Pero cuando iba a hablar el aparato empezó a sonar; vio la expresión del azabache y como lo tomaba de mala gana.

—¿Capitán Levi? – se escuchó desde el otro lado –

—Habla pequeña mierda, quien más contestaría mi asqueroso celular – dijo con gran rabia-

—Su majestad, desea ir a Japón – dijo el soldado, que osaba molestarlo desde tan temprano -

—¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Él nunca ha salido desde que fue coronado, ¿que esta buscando? – dijo con molestia mirando a Eren-

—Tu a mí no me llevas la contraria Levi, ven por mí – dijo una voz carrasposa desde el otro lado-

—Hanji estará pronto ahí, cuando regrese venga con ella su majestad – respondió con más fuerza en su voz-

Y el silencio reino, vio como llevaba el aparato hasta su frente y susurraba algo que el castaño no entendía, pero veía la frustración en su expresión.

\- "Que estoy haciendo, solo lo dañare, debo alejarlo de mí, mis demonios lo tocaran, solo apártalo"-

—Levi, ¿te parece si vamos hasta Kioto? – dijo tratando de distraer al azabache – con Armin tenemos permitido estar lejos de casa, siempre y cuando ustedes nos vigilen.

Sus pómulos estaban que ardían, porque quería verlo sonreír, moría por verlo.

—Eren – el nombrado levanto su rostro, cubriéndolo con el kimono- ¿cómo puedo cancelar el contrato que tienes ahora conmigo?

* * *

Vio esos orbes hermosos abrirse con gran sorpresa, vio tristeza y decepción. Algo dentro de el empezó a temblar, quería correr y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, cuando vio como el de piel canela inclinaba su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos.

—No… no lo sé – escucho como le temblaba la voz – Si desea, vamos con mama y le pregunta directamente.

Lo vio tomar camino a la puerta, su kimono era dorado, adornado con flores rojas, moradas, negras, era tan hermoso que con cada movimiento de su dueño se le hacía imposible alejar su vista de él, el obi era completamente negro con formas orgánicas, parecía viento y sus cabellos con adornes florares en un complejo peinado.

Empezó a seguirlo y llegaron al hermoso jinrikisha* adornado con pavos reales, del mismo color que los ojos del castaño. Vio como el tirador, era grande en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus músculos eran impresionantes.

—Eren, vamos hasta el carro que los llevara a Kioto ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre –

—No Reiner, vamos a la Aoya – sus palabras tenían un deje de dolor- el Capitán vendrá conmigo.

Cuando dijo lo último, le dolió, pero era entendible, él había despreciado su invitación. Vio como el hombre le brindaba la mano y el castaño con belleza se subió y dejo el espacio para él.

—Iré después por tu maleta – afirmo con una leve inclinación en su cabeza –

—Debes tener cuidado, mi maquillaje y accesorios están adentro – solo recibió un asentimiento –

El azabache se subió y vio como Reiner jalaba del jinrikisha, el paisaje por el que los llevaba era hermoso, los arboles con sus pequeños botones, hacía ver todo como si fuera magia, de la que no podías apartar la vista. Los parques llenos de niños jugando con sus padres y riendo, ahí se percató de la mirada del castaño.

—¿Te gustan los niños? – quería romper esa atmosfera llena de nostalgia –

—Sí, pero me gusta ver a los padres sonreírles, se ven felices – dijo colocando una sonrisa algo forzada-

—Tus padres, ¿dónde están? – la curiosidad hizo que soltara la frase sin pensarlo mucho-

—No lo sé, me vendieron a la Aoya, no los recuerdo. Pero dejaron de importante cuando empecé a tener fama y amigos, tengo gente que me aprecia – dijo tratando de sonar convincente-

El jinrikisha se detuvo y de inmediato fue al lado del castaño, - "no lo toques, es mío"- fue lo único que su mente afirmo.

Vio como este entraba a la casa, sus altas getas* fueron abandonadas en la entrada, mientras él se bajaba.

—Capitán, ¿puedo decirle algo? – dijo el hombre musculoso, pero su mirada estaba en el piso con una inclinación-

—Habla – exigió –

—Si es posible, no hable con Eren de su infancia, es muy doloroso para él y los pocos recuerdos que tienen son fuertes, ese es uno de los motivos por los que mama no quiere venderlo.

—¿Quieres decir que esta defectuoso? – pregunto con rabia-

—Para otros si, para mama es hermoso, Eren nunca se había fijado tanto en alguien, hasta que usted llego.

Lo último lo dijo tan rápido que pensó que había sido un error y lo vio salir en dirección contraria. Entro y se quitó sus zapatos negros.

Vio a Sasha esperándolo y la siguió, ella era pequeña y con una tierna sonrisa, al llegar al salón, lo invito a sentarse y ella lo imito.

Iba a hablar cuando unos golpes se hicieron presentes, la puerta se abrió y vio a Eren completamente arrodillado, coloco la bandeja en la entrada de salón, se levantó y al entrar nuevamente se arrodillo para cerrar la puerta, extendió la bandeja, pero sus manos estaban sobre el suelo y su frente sobre ellas.

No le gustaba verlo de esa manera, lo hacía sentir la peor basura.

—Eren me ha explicado lo que ha pasado, y al ser decisión suya devolveré el dinero – dijo con un tono de voz muy tranquilo –

—¿Porque se inclina así? – su voz era ruda, pero se dio cuenta que la castaña no se asustaba como otras personas-

—Esta avergonzado conmigo y está pidiendo disculpas, le he dicho que no es necesario y más cuando alguien piensa comprarlo por el precio que él tiene – afirmo – Eren cariño, levanta tu hermoso rostro, dentro de poco puede que tengas un Danna* así que busca tu mejor kimono, lo conocerás en el ohanami.

¿Alguien iba a comprarlo? Alguien iba a ser dueño de sus sonrisas, de sus ojos, de su piel y de su hermosura, ¿que eran esos sentimientos?, que lo hacían sentir rabia, ganas de matar al que osaba en quitárselo.

—Sasha mama, ¿puedo saber quién es? – dijo el joven tratando de no mirar al azabache, pero fallaba en sus intentos –

—Su majestad Rod Reiss – dijo con toda la seriedad-

—¡¿Que?! – dijo el azabache con ira comprimida –

—Llamo hace media hora, dijo que vio a Eren en uno de los videos que están en la red y está dispuesta a comprarlo y llevárselo. Si es así Eren, deberás alistar todas tus pertenencias, le pertenecerás dentro de poco.

El castaño solo asintió. Vio como la castaña le hablaba al oído y este salía, hasta el jardín y sacaba un hermoso abanico, con el que empezó a danzar y pudo jurar ver una lagrima caer de esos fascinantes ojos.

—¿Desea ya la devolución del dinero? – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos –

—No, iré con Eren a los sitios que él quiere mostrarme – los castaños se sorprendieron, pero la joven solo sonrió –

—De acuerdo, disfruten de su viaje, pobre Reiner, hoy estará muy agotado – afirmo, esto mientras salía –

El azabache, seguía observando al castaño, aun en su mente quería destruir a su rey, que osaba en quitárselo, en poseerlo y el solo tendría que protegerlo y llevarle las cabezas que le pidieran.

Salieron en completo silencio, el auto estaba al frente esperándolo, pues el conductor había dicho que la maleta del joven Eren era muy delicada. Subieron y Levi se dio cuenta que estaban separados por un vidrio.

—¿Porque cambio de idea? – pregunto el castaño, posando sus ojos en el –

Que podía responderle, cuando ni el mismo lo sabía, solo quería pasar tiempo a su lado, antes de que alguien más disfrutara de su compañía, solo quería contemplarlo más, que quería ser egoísta por una sola vez en su vida.

—Capitán, ¿Si no me quería a su lado, porque no escogió a otro? – sus preguntas estaban impregnadas de dolor-

—No quiero ensuciarte – fue lo único que pudo responder –

—¿Ensuciarme? – oh la hermosa duda en esos ojos –

—Con toda la mierda que cargo.

Y la conversación quedo estancada, ninguno era capaz de hablar y el azabache rogo al dios que fuera, que Eren le temiera, que cuando esos días se acabaran, solo fuera un lindo recuerdo y no más.

Fue ahí cuando sintió esa hermosa mano posarse en su mejilla.

—No tengo miedo de ti, capitán, sus demonios déjelos salir, yo los soportare – afirmo con un brillo tan radiante en sus ojos, que solo ocasiono más de eso que no sabía explicar – Déjeme acompañarlo, hasta que me compren.

¿Porque alguien más debía tenerlo y no el?, ¿porque se sentía de esa manera tan extraña?, ¿Por qué pensar que alguien más tendría a Eren le molestaba?, ante todas esas preguntas que jamás se había hecho, solo pudo asentir y dejarse acariciar por el castaño.

* * *

Al llegar, el majestuoso paisaje, impacto al azabache, se completaba tan hermoso los edificios modernos con la naturaleza, llegaron a una hermosa y elegante vivienda al norte en Shimogamo.

—Es propiedad de mama, nos hospedaremos aquí y estará a nuestra disposición el auto y el jinrikisha – dijo Eren mientras abría la puerta – ¿Chista estas en casa?

Sintió como corrían por la casa y una cabellera rubia y de pequeña estatura apareció lanzándose a los brazos del castaño y esa acción molesto al azabache.

—Hermano, es agradable verte, ¿aun te duele la espalda por el castigo? – pregunto con toda la preocupación posible –

—No, pero ya que estoy aquí ¿podrías revisarla después? –

—Claro que sí, sabes en donde está tu habitación, yo llevare a nuestro invitado – dijo, empujando al castaño para que se adelantara –

Tomo la maleta del azabache y se impresiono por la postura, la seriedad y esa fuerte presencia que mostraba.

—¿Eren es muy lindo verdad?, mama dice que es la joya más hermosa que tiene – contaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo –

—¿Que fue eso de la espalda? – pregunto tratando de no sonar tan duro –

—Hace unos días fue castigado – conto, bajando su mirada – él le dijo a mama que quería escoger a su Danna, que quería amarlo desde el fondo del corazón, pero para ellos esa no es una opción, así que lo castigo azotándolo en la parte baja de su espalda con tiras de bambú –

Lo golpearon, tocaron esa piel con intenciones crueles, le estaban borrando sus deseos, ya entendía porque no se quejó cuando recibió la noticia.

Su mano se dirigió al pecho y apretó con fuerza, la rubia lo dejo en la habitación y se retiró; estaba sufriendo de ansiedad, caminaba de un lado a otro, que eran esos sentimientos que lo estaban llenando de ira.

Tomo su celular y sin importarle llamo a la loca de su amiga.

—Leviciento, dime que estas disfrutando de Erencito – dijo de inmediato –

—Cállate y escúchame atentamente, su majestad quiere venir y está dispuesto a comprar a Eren – hablo lo más rápido que pudo-

—¡Que! ¿Cómo se enteró de Eren? – se escuchaba el malestar en su voz –

—Como mierda voy a saber, le he dicho que vendrás después, demórate lo más que puedas, hazle preguntas, el pensara que estas investigando como invadir, pero no llegues para el ohanami – sentencio con voz fuerte-

—Levi, ¿qué te está molestando?

Mierda, olvidaba siempre que esa mujer tenía un instinto del diablo, para darse cuenta de las cosas que llegaban a molestarlos. Suspiro lleno de resignación y le conto todo, le dijo que no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando con solo imaginar que Eren le perteneciera a otro.

—Solo pensé en que debía matarlo, para que no lo tocara, nunca cuatro ojos de mierda había pensado eso – dijo masajeándose los ojos –

—Rivaille – se sorprendió cuando la escucho llamarlo por su apellido- lo que estas sintiendo se llaman celos, se honesto conmigo y responde esto ¿sientes algo por Eren? – pregunto con toda la seriedad que tenía y que siempre ocultaba para esos momentos –

—¿Que se supone que deba sentir?, ¿tu mejor que nadie sabes que no siento nada por nadie? Los sentimientos son debilidad, los selle hace mucho – explico sin ninguna duda – y no creo esa mierda de los celos.

—Levi yo…

El azabache no la dejo contestar, pues escucho unos golpes en su puerta y vio como el castaño deslizaba la puerta en esa posición que no le agradaba.

—He traído el almuerzo, lamento si he interrumpido algo – dijo deslizándose en la habitación y acomodando los alimentos-

Levi no podía apartar la mirada del castaño, ahora que detallaba bien su piel, era de un color caramelo, sus manos eran finas, sus pestañas eran largas y sus ojos mostraban un mundo que el jamás conoció. Quería tocarlo, pero que cuando lo hiciera ese joven disfrutara de esas caricias.

—Hey mocoso – hablo de improvisto, viendo como el castaño colocaba sus hermosos ojos en su persona-

—¿Si capitán? – su respuesta la acompañó una sonrisa más que hermosa-

—¿Que son los celos?

Lo vio colocarse sus manos en el mentón, pero solo mostrando la punta de alguno de sus dedos, estaba analizando la respuesta y en algunos momentos hacia unos gestos tan tiernos que al azabache lo hacían suspirar; vio cómo su compañero abría sus hermosos y carnosos labios para hablar.

—Sasha mama, me dijo que sentía celos de las personas que se me acercaban, no entendía a que se refería y le pregunte, ella me dijo, eres como mi hijo y no quiero que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, no quiero que nadie con malas intenciones te toque, no quiero que te alejen de mí, eso Eren, son celos.

El azabache abrió sus ojos, las palabras eran muy parecidas a lo que su loca y estúpida amiga le había dicho.

—Pero creo que ya no los siente, pues acepto que tenga un Danna y como nosotros podemos procrear, podre darle hijos – una sonrisa llena de dolor se posó en sus bellos labios-

—Creo que ahora busca lo mejor para ti – trato de sonar lo más tranquilo, pero su ira interna estaba a punto de salir a flote –

—Sabe, nunca he querido un Danna, siempre he querido a alguien que me ame y me vea como un ser humano, no como un ser de bellas artes, criado para ser perfecto por fuera, mama ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que yo estoy …

Su frase jamás finalizo, la rubia había aparecido con un botiquín y desde la puerta se escuchaba que llamaba al castaño.

—Ve te necesitan – dijo sin duda en su voz –

—Por favor coma bien y descanse mañana lo llevare a dos lugares hermosos, para eso debemos caminar, estaré a dos habitaciones de la suya. Nos vemos mañana capitán.

Y lo vio retirarse, de verdad esos sentimientos estaban generando en él una avalancha, que aseguraba destruir todo a su paso, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no le molestaba, que quería sentir esa fuerza.

* * *

Las tiernas manos de Christa empezaron a quitar todos los implementos del kimono, con cada prenda que se le retiraba, empezaba a sentirse libre, su cuerpo podía respirar, sentía la brisa cálida de la habitación, se sentía como un ave que en cualquier momento podría extender sus alas y salir volando por la ventana.

—Eren recuéstate – pero esas simples palabras los regresaron al mundo en el que vivía, era un ave enjaulada – mama no te golpeo tan fuerte.

Dijo la rubia, mientras empezar a hacer las curaciones, a él le habían dolido hasta el alma, cuando sintió el primer latigazo, empezó a guardar todos sus sueños, sus deseos, sus ideales en una cajita, que escondió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Amaba a Sasha, ella le había dado un hogar, le había dado amor, lo cuido como un hijo, pero sabía que el solo traía beneficios y ahora que ella había aceptado un posible comprador, debía eliminar por completo esa caja.

—Mama, ha aceptado un posible comprador – dijo el castaño con dolor en su voz – lo conoceré el día del ohanami –

—Pero, ella jamás… es imposible, ella te ama Eren – dijo la joven con asombro –

—Somos productos pequeña, así que seremos vendidos al mejor postor – y el silencio fue la compañía, hasta que la curación fue terminada-

Se puso de pie y con todo el cuidado que esas finas manos poseían, le fue colocando un kimono suave negro en su cuerpo, al terminar beso la mejilla del castaño y salió.

La noche era fría, pero eso ni impidió que saliera de su habitación, se colocó una geta* para el jardín y camino hasta el pequeño arrollo, se sentó sobre una de las piedras y mientras se reflejaba en el agua empezó a cantar.

Hola señorita Alice  
¿A través de tus ojos de cristal  
que clase de sueño  
podrás ver?  
podrás ver?

* * *

Desde que termino los alimentos se sentó frente a la venta, había tomado su espada y con suaves movimientos, había estado brillándola, recordaba las muertes de sus compañeros, sentía como atravesaba la carne de sus "enemigos", como la sangre ajena recorría sus manos y como todas esas personas a las que había dañado, lo observaban, como invadían su habitación y lo señalaban; como se odiaba, como odiaba lo que hacía, como soñaba que alguien le arrebatara su vida y gustosamente iría al infierno por sus pecados.

Pero esa dulce voz hacia presencia en el lugar, todos esos demonios fueron girando sus rostros, para ubicar al causante de ese sonido, acomodo su arma y se dignó a pasar en medio de ellos, abrir la puerta y verlo ahí, con su belleza bañada por la luz de la luna.

Otra vez yo  
El agujero de mi corazón  
Punzado por los recuerdos  
De nuevo se desgarra alejándose

Veía como se iba quitando los adornos de su cabello y como esas finas hebras caían por sus hombros, como el viento las hacia mover.

Hola señorita Alice  
¿Por quién  
está suspirando amor  
tu dulce boca?  
tu dulce boca?

Con cada palabra pronunciada, sentía el dolor que lo recorría, como trataba de aferrarse a un sueño imposible, como su voz lo hacía delirar, como quería escucharlo cantar solo para él.

Otra vez  
en mi caliente lengua  
que giran las palabras  
mi amada canción  
ya no puedo cantar  
Y aun así tú no me respondes

Escucho como la voz se le quebraba y un pequeño sollozo aparecía de esa melodiosa voz, detallaba la belleza sin maquillaje, sin vestuarios elegantes, sin adornos en su largo y bello cabello, como sus manos temblorosas se ubicaban en su pecho y en sus ojos, y como perlas caían de sus ojos.

No, el castaño solo debía llorar por él, porque lo hacía gritar de placer, llorar de felicidad, no debía llorar de tristeza.

—Alguien, quien sea – otro sollozo – que me salve.

Sus pies empezaron a dirigirlo a esa persona que solo debía llorar por él, - "llora solo para mí, yo te consolare"- era lo único que podía pensar, mientras se acercaba al castaño; sin pedir permiso coloco su mano en esas suaves mejillas.

Sintió como el castaño se sorprendía y como esos ojos lo observaban, sus miradas jamás se separaron, pero el azabache retiraba con suavidad las lágrimas que aun prevalecían en sus ojos.

Que era eso que sentía, que era eso que ese joven le producía, que era lo que lo hacía moverse hacia él, que era todo eso que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él.

—No deberías llorar, aunque sigues viéndote hermoso, no quiero verte llorar – sentencio, y se sorprendió con la dulzura con que lo hizo-

—Capitán, no … no debería estar aquí – unos sollozos aparecieron – No debe verme de esta manera.

—Eres más hermoso así – sintió como esas manos que intentaban apartarlo, lentamente perdían resistencia –

Cada expresión que ese joven hacía, lo hipnotizaba, vio como esas manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho descubierto, como sus ojos pedían a gritos que lo abrazaran, que lo salvaran de un destino que él no había pedido.

—Capitán, esto está mal, lo sé, pero – sus labios se fueron directo al pecho y deposito un beso – Cuando tu rey me compre, ¿podré ir a hablar con usted Levi?

Cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre, su cordura desapareció y abrazo al castaño, sentía la respiración en su pecho y eso le gustaba. ¿Qué podía contestar en ese momento, cuando no quería imaginarse al castaño en los brazos de su rey?

Levanto ese rostro y sus labios le ardían, quería saborear el néctar del castaño, quería hacerlo suyo.

—Es mejor capital Rivaille, que se aleje de lo que futuramente será mío – se escuchó esa voz proveniente de la casa –

Al fijarse vio a su rey, con su porte lleno de orgullo y con una mirada lasciva hacia el castaño.

—Majestad – dijo el azabache, alejándose del cuerpo ajeno, cerrando sus ojos, inclinándose y colocando sus manos en el saludo común-

—¿Levi? – escucho en un susurro la voz de Eren – él no puede verme así.

—Lo siento majestad, él se sentía mal, estaba ayudándolo a llegar a su habitación, si usted me lo permite, lo dejare ahí – pidió, con la fuerza con la que su voz siempre salía –

—Adelante, pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a tocar – exigió –

—Como desee – tomo al castaño entre sus brazos y lo dejo en el cuarto –

Vio como todos los adornos caían de sus piernas, sus ojos brillaban.

—Adiós Eren – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir –

—Levi, no me dejes, yo te…

—Yo seré tu dueño, el capitán Rivaille se encargará de cuidarnos – afirmo esa voz detrás de la puerta –

—Si señor – fue lo único que dijo el castaño –

Cerro la puerta, no quería verlo.

—Captan Rivaille, desde mañana deberá ser nuestro guardaespaldas, ya hablé con Sasha y ha permitido el cambio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como ordene majestad – dijo, pero su ira estaba empezando a hervir en su interior-

—Dilo – exigió y el azabache sabía lo que le pedía –

—Vivo por mi rey, mato por mi rey, no se me ha permitido mostrar sentimientos humanos, soy su herramienta de lucha, fui, soy y siempre seré su herramienta – dijo como un mantra, como algo que, desde que recordaba, debía repetirse –

Sintió unos golpes en su hombro y se retiró.

* * *

Escucho la conversación, sintió miedo de ese rey, pero le dolió como Levi repetía esas palabras.

El azabache, lo había visto en su peor faceta y le había dicho que era hermoso, esas palabras habían hecho palpitar su corazón y le gustaba como lo hacían sentir.

Le temía a esa voz autoritaria, a esa mirada y expresión, pero sus ojos hablaban por el azabache y vio una marea de sentimientos que podía afirmar el mayor no entendía y ya sabía por qué.

Vio cómo se incorporaba y esa mirada, le dolió, estaba desprovista de vida, era la herramienta que el profesaba ser.

Lo vio marcharse y se permitió derramar lágrimas por ese hombre, que sufría más que él.

—Levi, te hare vivir, te hare sentir, lo juro – dijo el castaño, mientras retiraba las lágrimas de su rostro –

Continuara …

* * *

El capítulo anterior no explique algunas cosas, aunque si han visto memorias de una geisha las entenderán jajaja pero las diré ahora:

*Madre o mama: es el honorifico de la mujer que se encarga de los cuidados de las geishas y la dueña de la casa, es la que se encarga de todos los cuidados.

**Aoya: es el nombre de la casa donde viven las aprendices de geisha y las geishas, es más como una palabra ya que el nombre seria el apellido de la dueña

***jinrikisha: es un "carruaje" típico aquí en Japón, en la parte posterior viene un asiento para dos personas y es jalado por una persona, se ven en las zonas más turísticas en Akabane tienes la posibilidad de verlas y montarte en ellas.

**** Getas: son los zapatos típicos en madera, las gueishas las usan extremadamente altas y hay para todos los sitios, para la calle o para el jardín dependiendo de evento.

Shimogamo si existe y queda al norte de Kioto, aun no he tenido la posibilidad de ir, pero según las guías turísticas es muyyyy hermoso jajaja

 **La canción que Eren canta en este cap se llama Still doll es de Kannon Wakashima, y creo que ya saben cómo se va llamar el siguiente cap.**

Espero les guste el cap, si es así háganmelo saber jajaja sus rvw me hacen muy feliz.

Ame las ama.


	3. Chapter 3 Muñeca Fija

¡Sigue dedicado a mi linda esposa, sabes que te amo mucho y espero que cumplas muchos más!

NA: creo que todos saben que los personajes son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen, ya que él es envidioso y no lo pone jajaja

* * *

Después de recibir la llamada de Levi, fue a buscar a su rey y como si hubiera escuchado la conversación, simplemente cogió su avión privado y se marchó rumbo a Japón, sabía que él podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero esa decisión debía traer beneficios. Él ya debía estar en el país del sol naciente, fastidiando a su Leviciento.

Todo el día había estado viendo las cámaras de seguridad, no permitiría que esa persona se saliera con la suya; y después de casi perder los ojos de nuevo lo vio, el bastardo estaba detrás del árbol cerca del sitio donde ellos estaban hablando.

Sus pasos retumbaban por toda la legión, los soldados estaban asustados de la actitud de la mujer, era sombría y su mirada solo pedía que nadie se le acercara, porque era capaz de matar al que fuera.

—¡Todos los soldados en una puta fila! – grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones siempre le han permitido –

La orden fue atacada de inmediato, no vio duda en el infeliz así que lo torturaría mentalmente, hasta que se arrodillara con lágrimas en los ojos, después lo llevaría con Levi y que él se encargara del castigo físico.

—Alguien de nuestro escuadrón le ha informado a nuestro Rey de la invitación que Japón nos ha hecho – lo vio tensionarse – nuestro estricto capitán se ha enterado de este hecho y no está nada feliz.

Le encantaba ver ahora como el bastardo empezaba a sudar, como sus manos se movían de vez en cuando, cada vez que nombraba a Levi.

—Pero su majestad debía enterarse – dijo Mina Carolina –

—Es cierto, pero esta iba a ser una investigación en la que la vida de nuestro Rey podía correr peligro – "mentira, pura mierda, ojalá el infeliz se muriera pronto" pensó – Levi no está nada feliz, porque sabe que esa persona nos escuchaba sin nuestro permiso y ya sabe su nombre y exige que lo lleve frente a él.

El rostro del infeliz estaba blanco, ya no podía estar completamente erguido.

—¿Tu qué piensas Marlowe Freudenberg? – pregunto con toda la ironía que podía –

—Como lo siento, el rey me dio la orden y nosotros debemos cumplirlas – sus lágrimas caían, parecía un niño al que han descubierto en sus travesuras –

—Levi nos espera, empaca tus maletas.

No dijo más y se retiró, Levi podría sacar toda su ira con el infeliz, eso ayudaría a que no explote frente a su Rey; ¿ahora la cuestión era como alejar a su rey de su amigo?

* * *

A primera hora el capitán ya estaba frente a la habitación de su rey; su traje pulcro como todo lo que le pertenecía, desde esa época sufría de TOC y solo cuando estaba en batalla podía olvidarse de esa necesidad de estar sin gérmenes en su cuerpo.

El uniforme era completamente blanco, con bordados dorados donde se veía el sello de su reino, todo en él se veía armonioso.

Cuando estaba arreglándose vio su celular y ahí un mensaje de Zoe le había alegrado el día, ya sabía quién era el infeliz y ella lo llevaría, y él se encargaría del castigo.

—Capitán Rivaille, la comandante Zoe necesita de mi presencia por unos días, así que el día de hoy estaré con mi futura muñeca y después tú te encargaras de protegerla – exigió Rod Reiss con toda la autoridad que podía –

—Como desee su majestad, estoy bajo su servicio - respondió el azabache, vio que el mayor iba a hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron y ahí apareció el castaño –

Llevaba un kimono aguamarina con bordes plata, se alcanzaba a ver parte de su espalda, no era tan elegante como el que vio la primera vez, pero era más hermoso que el que llevaba el anterior día, sus mangas eran tan largas que se fusionaban con los pliegues de la parte baja del kimono, estas tenían unas flores de un azul más intenso, logrando que la belleza del traje se combinara con la belleza del que lo llevaba puesto.

Sus ojos resaltaban y su cabellera castaña, sujeta a la mitad con unas hermosas trenzas en el frente sujetando el resto del cabello, con adornos plata y esmeralda, el resto del cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Era más que hermoso, era como un pavo real, que siempre que tenía visitas mostraba su resplandor.

—Hermoso, adornaras mi palacio y serás tratado como la muñeca más hermosa de todo el reino – dijo esa voz carrasposa, con un deje de perversión-

—Se lo agradezco, para eso es que estoy aquí – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa falsa -

Se sentó con elegancia, vio como el castaño posaba sus ojos en él.

—Cada vez voy adquiriendo hermosas y fieles muñecas, ¿verdad Levi? – dijo su rey y el solo pudo asentir– Primero fuiste tú, mi muñeca y herramienta más hermosa, más fiel y futuramente ese jovencito, llenara mi reino de envidia.

* * *

Ese rey le molestaba, trataba a las personas como objeto y cada vez que decía herramienta, Levi iba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, se dejaba consumir por sus recuerdos.

—Rod Reiss sama, soy Christa la hermana de Eren y debo advertirle varias cosas, nunca debe tocarlo en ningún sentido, aun no es su Danna, así que pedimos que se abstenga de hacer esa clase de comentarios, mama pide esto con todo el respeto – dijo lo último con una reverencia-

—No se preocupe, cuidaré de mí linda muñeca – el castaño se dio cuenta que el viejo hacía gestos muy graciosos, así que sacaría provecho de ese tema –

El desayuno fue en completo silencio, Rod y Eren a la mesa, mientras que Levi solo estaba de pie detrás del mayor.

—Capitán ¿no va a desayunar? – pregunto Eren con una tímida sonrisa-

—Él no puede comer en el mismo sitio donde yo estoy, perdería la belleza ante mis ojos, es mi herramienta más bella, quiero tenerlo así en mi mente, comerá algo en el camino – dijo moviendo sus manos como si estuviera espantando una mosca –

Eren disimuladamente toco sus labios, aun recordaba el sabor del azabache y cuando eso pasaba sentía una necesidad de correr a besarlo y calmar esa ansiedad que lo estaba matando.

Después de todo, ya no podía cambiar sus planes, el chofer ya los esperaba con el itinerario que el castaño había hecho; ese día irían a Fushimi Inari taisha, el templo shintoista mas importante, era hermoso y el moría porque el azabache lo viera.

Subieron al auto, el, en el centro de sus invitados. Como si estuviera mirando la ventana, trataba de mirar a Levi, su mirada perdida en un mundo que él no alcanzaba, su seño igual de fruncido, como si todo le molestara.

Así que con todo el disimulo que pudo, empezó a dibujar círculos en esa pálida mano, que la noche anterior, lo habían sujetado con tanta fuerza, vio como lentamente relajaba su rostro, como su cuerpo dejaba de estar tan rígido, como intentaba mirarlo, pero por su posición de guarda espaldas le era imposible.

Eren siguió jugando con su mano, se dedicó a quitar el guante sin ser visto y en algún momento esos firmes dedos atraparon el suyo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse, sentía como el azabache le seguía el juego y eso le gusto, quería creer que él podía alcanzar y borrar eso que lo atormentaba.

—Eren, asokodesu. Onegaishimasu kiwotsuketekudasai. (Eren, es ahí. Por favor cuídese.) – dijo su chofer, mientras salía del auto –

La puerta fue abierta, primero salió Levi, que al ver a su rey salir por la contraria, extendió su mano y el castaño la tomo, le sonrió y agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se acercó al azabache tratando de no ser visto por el rey y susurro –"hoy te hare reír, muero por verte sonreír"- le afirmo y saco su hermosa sombrilla que combinaba con su traje.

Se acercó al mayor y empezaron a caminar, el templo era maravilloso, debían atravesar los torii, unos pilares de color naranja, Eren les contaba que el templo veneraba al dios Inari, conocida como la diosa del arroz.

El rey al ser tan orgulloso siempre iba al frente, hablaba sin descanso y solo cuando exigía respuesta le preguntaba a Eren. Era agotador andar con alguien de ese tipo, pero era su trabajo después de todo.

* * *

Ese viejo siempre había sido un charlatán, pero era su rey, era el que lo había salvado así que como su herramienta no debía quejarse.

Pero mientras Reiss hablaba, veía como el castaño, se giraba a verlo y lo imitaba haciendo caras extrañas. Y cuando el viejo volteaba el simplemente volvía a colocar esa sonrisa.

Lo hizo varias veces y eso empezaba a parecerle algo gracioso, el joven parecía un niño imitando a su padre que lo regaña, así que olímpicamente lo ignora y se burla de él.

Llegaron al templo la estructura era simplemente indescriptible, la entrada contaba con unos cuantos escalones y se veían dos farolas a cada lado y los torii alrededor del sitio donde se oraba, todo esto rodeado de grandes y frondosos árboles.

Les explico el método de orar, lanzas las monedas, aplaudes tres veces, juntas tus manos, te inclinas y pides a Inari lo que desees.

—El capitán debería hacerlo primero, así su majestad podrá tomarse su tiempo y él lo vigilara – vio como el mayor asentía y con un simple movimiento de manos daba el permiso –

El azabache se sentía como un estúpido haciendo esas cosas, pero eran tradiciones que se habían mantenido por muchos años, así que las respetaría.

Cuando termino se hizo detrás de su rey, que conociéndolo se demoraría una eternidad, pues sus deseos egoístas eran bastantes, no por nada él tenía sus manos llenas de sangre.

Vio que sacaba las monedas y cuando empezó a aplaudir, sintió las manos del castaño sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué haces mocoso idiota? Se supone que no debemos tocarte – esto lo dijo lo más bajito que pudo, no quería ser castigado por su rey –

—Es cierto, ustedes no pueden tocarme, pero yo sí puedo hacer lo que desee, y sabe capitán desde anoche, quería percibir su aroma – esto último lo dijo, colocando su hermosa nariz en el pecho del azabache –

EL azabache no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo, sentirlo tan cerca lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería amarrarlo en un abrazo y no dejarlo salir. Esas hermosas manos recorrían su uniforme, su pecho y llegaban al cuello.

—Si él nos ve, seremos asesinados mocoso, aléjate – dijo esto con gran esfuerzo –

—Solo le diré que estoy viendo tus medallas – una sonrisa traviesa apareció y sus ojos se iluminaron, eso atrajo más al azabache – Sabe desde anoche, después de dejar ese beso en su pecho, mis labios han estado extraños, siento un hormigueo cuando lo recuerdo, como si me exigieran volver a colocarlos en su piel.

—¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices, solo eres un mocoso lleno de hormonas alocadas – afirmo, apretando sus ojos, así evitaría verlo-

—¿Usted no siente nada en el sitio donde lo bese? – y sus manos presionaron ese sitio con cariño-

Mentiría al decir que no, sentía que su piel ardía, que le exigía sentir más y su cuerpo le pedía dominar al joven, pero él no entendía esos pensamientos así que los alejo.

—He terminado mi hermosa muñeca – dijo Reiss, volteando a ver al castaño- Espero que tu dios cumpla mis deseos.

—¿Que ha pedido? – pregunto el castaño alejando su cuerpo del Levi y haciéndose detrás del mayor-

—Que mi herramienta más brillante, me traiga la cabeza de todos mis enemigos – afirmo –

Levi iba a responder, pero vio al castaño de nuevo imitando a su rey, haciendo gestos de desagrado, veía como suavemente lanzaba pataditas hacia el mayor y con los dedos hacia que lo golpeaba.

Inconscientemente una media sonrisa, apareció y eso fascino al castaño que empezó a aplaudir en silencio y una complicidad entre ambos.

Levi acomodo sus manos y afirmo a su rey, pero su sonrisa no se borraba, ¿desde hacía cuanto que no sonreía?

El castaño los llevo a un campo enorme dentro del mismo santuario.

* * *

Ahora que había visto a su capitán sonreír, se sentía de buen humor, los sentó y con su hermosa sombrilla empezó a danzar, el viento era refrescante, no le importaba nada, ni siquiera ser llamado muñeca, desde que recordaba, había personas que lo llamaban así, también lo llamaban cuando era más joven Still doll, no entendía, pero por Sasha que le había explicado, sabía que era muñeca fija y era entendible, muchos seres lo querían de esa forma.

Que no hablara, que no caminara, que solo sonriera y aceptara todo lo que pedían; ahora haciendo su danza, cada vez que podía veía al azabache, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, solo porque ese soldado le había sonreído por las estupideces que solía hacer cuando era más pequeño.

De vez en cuando lo veía sacar una sonrisa que escondía detrás de sus manos, lo estaba logrando, lo estaba sacando de ese mundo que él no alcanzaba y se fijó que el azabache no había notado que sus guantes no estaban en sus hermosas manos.

Cuando el sonido de un celular lo saco de su presentación; miro de quien era y era del más viejo.

—Es Kenny, me retiro por unos minutos; Levi, sígueme, pero no quiero que estés tan cerca para escuchar, ¿entendido? – replico con esa voz carrasposa y autoritaria – cuida a mi muñeca.

Vio como el azabache asentía y empezaba a seguir a su rey, él se hizo al lado del azabache y vio cómo se resguardaba en uno de los árboles. Así que se detuvo y veía al viejo alejarse.

—Te ves hermoso bailando, pareces un ave, abriendo tus brazos se ven como alas, podría decir que eres un cisne o un pavo real – dijo el azabache sin despegar su mirada del rey-

—Gracias, al principio manejar abanicos pequeños era muy difícil, me golpeaba seguido y era castigado por mi torpeza, cuando fueron aumentando de tamaño me tropecé con uno y me rompí un brazo, mama me cuido bastante, cuando cumplí 10 años ya manejaba todos los abanicos como si fueran parte de mí y para mi primera presentación quería algo diferente así que usé las sombrillas –

Levanto su rostro ya que no recibía ninguna respuesta, pero vio esos ojos clavados en él, sabía que le exigían que continuara.

—Rompí, creo que 7, los moretones eran increíbles, Christa acababa de llegar y era ella la que me ayudaba con las curaciones. La pequeña me regalo esta sombrilla, me dijo hermano, es igual de hermosa que tú y…

—¿A qué edad te presentarse por primera vez? – se notaba la curiosidad en su mirada, eso hizo sonreír al castaño-

—A mis 15 años, después de eso muchos quisieron comprarme, pero mama puso un precio muy elevado – explico con tranquilidad – ¿Y usted que hacía en su niñez?

Lo vio pensar, se veía miedo en sus ojos, así que lo incito con una mirada llana de cariño.

—A mis 9 años perdí a mi madre, estaba muy enferma, trate de salvarla de unos bastardos, pero murió en plena huida, asesine a los desgraciados que osaron en tocarla – vio como los ojos del castaño se abrían, pero no había miedo, había entendimiento – Ese mismo día fui recogido por Rod Reiss un empresario, pero que gracias al entrenamiento que me obligo a tomar, a los 13 años ya había decapitado a nuestro anterior rey y el paso a recibir la corona, desde ese instante he matado a incontables personas, soy su herramienta, así que solo obedezco – no sabía porque le contaba esto a ese joven, pero se sentía seguro a su lado-

—¿No te duele matarlos? – pregunto el castaño con inocencia-

—En mi entrenamiento, se me prohibió amar, sentir, solo debo seguir ordenes, no recuerdo que se siente amar o ser amado, solo recuerdo y muy en el fondo de mi mente cuando mi madre me abrazaba – dijo regresando la mirada a su rey –

Vio como él lo llama y con un movimiento de mano le pedía que se quedara ahí.

Quería saber que le estaba pidiendo, pero solo observo como sacaba su celular y empezaba a llamar, sus finos labios se movían. Y en menos de 5 minutos regreso a su lado, pero no comento nada.

EL azabache lo tomo de los hombros y lo movió de su sitio, no entendió la acción, así que lo observo, buscando una respuesta.

—El sol puede quemarte, quédate en la sombra – fue lo que le dijo –

Soltó una sonrisa y sintió esos ojos en él. Tomo al azabache de su abrigo blanco y con un elegante movimiento de su sombrilla los cubrió, el árbol impedía que el viejo los viera y la sombrilla al resto de visitantes.

Se empino un poco y coloco sus labios en los contarios, esa necesidad que había guardado, empezó a desaparecer, se sentía en un manantial, sobre esos finos y hermosos labios, se sentía desfallecer con esa leve acción, soltó un suspiro y se alejó lentamente.

Vio confusión en esos ojos, y se alegraba de ser el causante de esos cambios en sus ojos, de ser el quien lo confundía. Y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar su sombrilla, sintió esas frías manos sobre su mentón y su cara fue guiada a los labios del azabache.

Abrió un poco su boca, quería sacar ese suspiro que tenía atorado en sus pulmones, pero el azabache coloco su lengua en su boca, ahora si podía llegar a desmayarse, si antes se había sentido en un manantial, ahora estaba en un paraíso y el junto a su capitan nadaban en ese manantial.

La punta de la legua del azabache empezó a recorrer sus labios, su cuerpo empezó a sentir escalofríos, pero quería más, quería sentirlo más y al momento de separarse, esa cajita que estaba olvidando empezó a temblar en su interior, ese hombre que no sabía amar lo miraba como el ser más perfecto.

—Tú no eres una muñeca fija que solo satisface a otros, eres el arte que jamás entenderé – le dijo el azabache, antes de alejarse por completo –

Pero sus manos seguían juntas, él se sentía como el fuego y se imaginaba a Levi como el hielo, así que cuando sus cuerpos entraban en contacto, era una explosión de emociones, de sentimientos y sobre todo de perfección.

* * *

Al ver que su rey se dirigía a su encuentro, con dificultad soltó al menor, ahí se percató que no tenía sus guantes, busco en sus bolsillos, él podía jurar que se los había colocado en horas de la maña, cuando el castaño le extendió un sobre con toallas húmedas y sus guantes.

—Por favor, límpielas, no creo que sea buena idea desecharlos después – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa-

—No entiendo a qué te refieres – afirmo el azabache, con sus ojos pegados en los de su compañero-

—A usted no le gustan las cosas sucias, Christa me dijo que le pidió elementos de aseo después de almorzar y que repaso toda su habitación y no dejo que ella le ayudara – dijo con sus tiernas manos en sus labios – Así que al saber que lleva todo el día sin sus guantes y que tiene sus manos sucias, al llegar a su habitación, lanzara los guantes al bote de la basura.

Solo pudo sonreírle por lo listo que era, podía parecer un mocoso, pero se fijaba en muchas cosas que los demás pasaban por alto; tomo las pequeñas toallas húmedas y empezó a limpiarlas, lo hacía con fuerza, ya era costumbre, al terminar coloco sus pulcros guantes, que de por si no recordaba habérselos quitado y que el castaño los estuviera guardando.

Y volteo a verlo, este con una sonrisita picara lo miraba, esos ojos le contaban todo lo que el necesitaba saber, con solo verlos ya sabía la respuesta a sus dudas.

\- "Mocoso de mierda, me los quito en el auto"- fue la respuesta a la que llego, sintió la presencia de su rey y se inclinó de inmediato.

—Hanji viene en camino, dice que tiene avances importantes, también me afirmo que ha logrado terminar el suero que le pedí, Marlo viene con ella, el será tu respaldo – dijo con ese acento molesto – Llévame a Tokyo.

—Si su majestad – afirmo Levi, pero el castaño se dio cuenta de esa mirada llena de ira-

—Un momento, se supone que demos estar aquí hasta mañana en la noche, tenía otra salida – dijo el castaño tratando de sacar a Levi de sus pensamientos-

—Mi hermosa muñeca, tu solo te callas y obedeces, así que nos regresamos – fue lo último que dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar –

La loca debía llegar hacia la media noche, saco su celular viendo como su rey se alejaba y él se quedaba con el castaño.

—Erwin – dijo el azabache con voz suave-

—Mi querido capitán, que país más hermoso, la gente es maravillosa y mi hermosa geisha me ha cautivado, pero en ¿qué puedo servirle? – dijo el rubio con su potente voz-

—La cuatro ojos de mierda trae al soplón, también va a distraer a su majestad, necesitamos averiguar que tiene planeado, sigo diciendo que es extraño que se viniera solo, además Kenny hablo con él.

El silencio se extendió, sabía que ese nombre solo traía problemas, empezó a escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la línea, así supo que su amigo estaba tratando de deducir los posibles escenarios.

—Voy a interferir las líneas, debemos asegurarnos que no comentan una estupidez – dijo el rubio, dame 1 hora y tendrás entrada a todas las líneas de María –

Dicho esto, colgó y el azabache guardo el celular, si ese bastardo estaba hablando con Reiss podía pensar que eran planes crueles.

Subieron al auto y el conductor ya con la maleta de Eren, tomaron rumbo a la capital del sol naciente.

En el trayecto su rey se durmió y sintió como el castaño colocaba su hermosa cabeza en su hombro.

Su rostro dormido era angelical, se retiró su guante izquierdo y con cuidado, empezó a acariciar las hebras castañas, eran sedosas, hermosas, su aroma era a rosas e inundaban sus fosas, podía volverse adicto.

Mientras detallaba ese rostro, y lo acariciaba, sintió las manos tomar las de él, lentamente el joven la llevo a sus labios y empezó a besarlas, y de nuevo esa sensación de hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo.

—Sus manos me gustan – dijo el castaño en un susurro –

—No deberían, están llenas de sangre y hoy volverán a estar de ese color – no temía decirle las cosas, puede que, con eso, el simplemente se aleje –

—¿A qué te refieres? – sintió como detuvo las caricias –

Bajo hasta el oído del castaño y hablo.

—El soplón de mi escuadrón viene con Hanji, me encargare de enseñarle a guardar silencio y Zoe es buena con la tortura mental, yo soy un experto con la tortura física – coloco sus ojos en los contrarios, encontrando lágrimas en ellos –

Se alejó por completo y se colocó sus guantes, con eso debía el joven alejarse y el volvería a ser el de siempre, la herramienta de su rey.

* * *

Después de escuchar eso del azabache no pudo producir ningún sonido, llegaron al aeropuerto hacia la media noche y ahí vio a la señorita Zoe, pero su singular sonrisa no estaba. Detrás vio a un joven que por su mirada estaba en completo pánico.

Saludaron a su rey y a Levi con todo el respeto que podían, Hanji se alejó con Ross y quedaron ellos tres, por temor el castaño dio tres pasos de ellos.

—Tienes pelotas soldado en habernos escuchado a escondidas e ir a contar cosas privadas – dijo con una voz más fría de la normal – Ahora, me dirás todo lo que sabes si no quieres morir pequeña mierda.

—Capitán lo lamento, no volverá a pasar, solo… solo perdóneme – dijo tratando de ocultar el tartamudeo –

—Sabe soldado, llevo 11 años matando a personas, desapareciéndolas y no dejo rastro, ¿qué crees que puedo hacer contigo? – dijo tomándolo del abrigo – Esta noche me divertiré bastante, hace mucho no torturo a alguien y hoy será por placer –

Lo jalo, el castaño no podía moverse, empezaba a comprender porque el azabache no sabía amar, si había sido criado para sentir placer al matar o dañar a otros; sus labios se abrían y cerraban, debía detenerlo.

Los siguió, quería gritarle y pedirle que no lo hiciera. Sabía que esa noche él debía quedarse en el hotel con Levi, ya que a esas horas la Aoya ya estaba cerrada.

En el regreso, trataba de encontrarse con esos ojos llenos de lluvia, pero no lo logro, esa mirada estaba de nuevo lejos de él.

Subieron a la habitación y con un movimiento le hizo entender que se quedara en la cama y de inmediato tomo al otro soldado y lo llevo al baño. Dejo su pulcro y hermoso saco y cerro con llave.

Un golpe hizo presencia y un grito apareció en la habitación.

—Capitán, lo lamento, ¡Duele! – grito de nuevo –

—Tu mierda, dime que sabes – la voz era apacible, como si lo que hiciera fuera lo correcto y un grito más perturbador se hizo presente – me quedan 9 dedos en tus manos y 10 en el pie, ¿cuantos quieres que te parta antes de hablar?

Por unos pocos minutos no se escuchó nada, comino hasta el abrigo del azabache y lo abrazo, él era hermoso sonriendo, no torturando y un grito volvió a aparecer.

—Habla puta mierda, romperte otros 5 dedos al tiempo no será difícil, que tiene planeado su majestad – exigió, y su voz más exasperada-

Empezó a escuchar murmullos, llego hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella, sus lágrimas caían sobre el abrigo y pequeños sollozos empezaron a inundar la habitación. Después de un tiempo, podían ser horas con la angustia que estaba pasando, escucho como la puerta era abierta y vio esa figura que lo atraía.

—¿Dime que el viejo está dormido? – pidió con odio en sus labios –

—Sí, ¿qué averiguaste? – escucho la voz de Hanji al otro lado de la línea –

—No me importa como mierda lo hagas, pero quiero que ese viejo se duerma por una semana – exigió-

—Estoy con Erwin y su linda geisha, habla – dijo la castaña –

—Dentro de 4 días, en el famoso ohanami el imbécil piensa dar permiso a Kenny para matar al emperador, entraremos en guerra por poseer a Japón y no lo voy a permitir – su voz era firme y su mirada perdida en el paisaje nocturno-

—Si entramos en guerra con Japón lo más lógico es que debamos asesinar a todos en el evento – dijo Erwin con molestia-

—¿Porque no te lo pidió a ti? – la voz de la mujer de nuevo apareció-

—Porque ustedes tendrán que asesinarme, así podrá quedarse con todo lo que desea.

Esto último descoloco a todos los que oían la conversación, Eren empezó a temblar con más fuerza, querían matar al ser que buscaba respuestas en él.

—Eres su mayor herramienta, ¿porque? – la voz de Erwin salía con tanta duda que podía volverse palpable –

—El imbécil no lo sabe, pero él quiere mi cabeza con la del emperador – afirmo –

—Debe ser temor – una voz diferente a la de ellos apareció – Usted capitán tiene la lealtad de sus soldados, por pedido suyo, podría colocarlos al frente de batalla para derrocarlo y si usted muere, el ejército se verá relegado a alguien más, es simple lógica-

—Ar… Armin – dijo el castaño y se lanzó al aparato – eres bueno planeando, ayuda al capitán – grito el castaño, sus manos temblaban y sintió como le quitaban el celular y era alejado –

—Armin tiene razón Levi, ¿ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Hanji-

—Dale de tus asquerosos sueros y déjalo dormido, protegeremos al emperador ese día, Erwin pide los planos del palacio, busca maneras de escape efectivas, ya veremos qué hacemos con Kenny- exigió, espero a que al otro lado se escuchara un sí señor, iba a colgar cuando Hanji hablo–

—Levi, ¿él te hablo de un suero? – pregunto, al no recibir respuesta entendió que era un si – Lo que me pidió fue un suero, que le permitiera vivir más, aún no está terminado, el que traje tiene efectos secundarios fuertes.

—¿Qué clase de efectos? – pregunto Erwin –

—Quedara reducido a una cama, como si fuera la bella durmiente, y no creo q aun sirva en seres humanos – explico – Aun no le he explicado a su majestad –

—Bueno, no le digas esa parte, ya acabamos de solucionar una parte de las que te pedí, ¿y las líneas? – exigió-

—Ya tienes control de todo – afirmo Erwin y el azabache colgó-

* * *

Vio al castaño sentado en el suelo, con su usual elegancia, en sus manos estaba su abrigo y no dejaba de llorar.

¿Por qué lo hacía, no había torturado a alguien en su presencia? Debía temerle.

—Levántate mocoso, ve a dormir – le exigió, y empezó a alejarse hasta llegar el bar y servirse un wiski-

Se sentó en el sofá, mientras veía como el castaño obedecía, él le dio la espalda y con cuidado retiraba los adornos de su cabello, nunca aparto la mirada, la verdad es que no podía.

¿Por qué ese mocoso no le temía? Y sintió ese malestar en su pecho donde este había depositado sus labios la noche anterior; quería sentirlo de nuevo y en esos pensamientos se sintió en paz.

Estaba tan concentrado que no lo sintió acercarse; cuando ya estaba al frente de él detallo que sus ojos estaban extremadamente rojos, significaba que llevaba llorando más tiempo del que él se imaginaba.

Sus manos le estaban exigiendo que tomara las del castaño, pero su ira estaba por encima de sus deseos y además estaban cubiertas de dolor.

—Ese día, ¿no piensa morir verdad? – pregunto con tiernos hipidos, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos-

—El infierno se alegrará de verme llegar – fue lo único que respondió y termino el resto de su trago de un solo sorbo –

Estaba concentrado sintiendo como ese sabor le quemaba su garganta, como imploraba por una muerte rápida, pero en el trayecto llevarse a Kenny.

Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la cabecera del sofá y su mano derecha sujetando su cabello, sintió el aroma a sangre y se odio más, seguiría siendo un bastardo hasta el día de su muerte. Habían sido solo 20 años de vida, pero eran los peores 20 años que había tenido que vivir.

\- "Rosas, huele a rosas, es agradable"- su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, pero cuando se percató y abrió sus ojos tenia los labios del castaño en los suyos.

—Viva por mi Levi, yo viviré por usted, le haré sentir esto que me está enloqueciendo – con cuidado levanto su kimono y se sentó en sus piernas – Estoy defectuoso, pero quiero verlo sonreír, solo para mí.

Esas palabras, él se las había repetido varias veces, pero sonaban más bonito de esos labios.

—No estas defectuoso ¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto el azabache acariciando las mejillas y retirando las lágrimas –

—Una noche escuche a Sasha explicarle a Mikasa el porqué de mi precio, antes de que mis padres me vendieran, un familiar me tomo, no estoy limpio, eso traería problemas a mama si la gente se enterara – mientras hablaba jugaba con sus labios, sus dedos los delineaban y esa sensación le hacía sentir algo en su estómago – Mama dice que si alguien me compra yo…

—Nadie te tendrá – afirmo – lo juro y menos mi rey, no serás la muñeca de nadie.

Esto lo dijo mientras besaba al castaño, - "mírame solo a mi"- le decía el castaño en medio del beso, - "sonríe solo para mi"-, - "consúmeme lentamente, llévame con tus demonios, hazme sentir vivo"-

Sentía como su uniforme estaba siendo mojado por los fluidos del castaño, no sentía asco, solo quería seguir ahí, perdido en esos labios en ese cuerpo, solo ellos en un mundo de mierda.

—Mocoso, debemos detenernos – dijo con dificultad mientras el menor besaba su frente –

—Prométame, que me dejara intentar hacerlo feliz, así sean pocos días, no importa que no me tome, pero este a mi lado – pidió, sus labios se movían por su frente, sus mejillas hasta llegar a un beso casto –

—Lo intentare – y con otro beso, alzo al castaño y lo coloco con delicadeza en su cama, lo arropo y acaricio sus cabellos hasta que lo vio dormido – Mocoso, deberás explicar que es todo esto que siento porque no lo entiendo.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Y qué tal les gusto? Disponible para aceptar sus tomatazos o su amor jajaja inicialmente pensé que serían 5 cap, pero como pueden ver son 4 días para el climax y será un poquito más largo, así que podrán decirme que les gustaría que saliera en el siguiente cap, me encargare de juntarlo con mis ideas y que salga algo más lindo jajaja

Bueno Eren puede dar vida así que por eso lubrica, no es un fic alfa – omega, es un cambio genético por culpa de las guerras, así que bueno puede que veamos lindos y apapachables bebes jajaja

Gracias por leer, Ame las ama.


	4. Chapter 4 Sensaciones

Sigue dedicado a mi linda esposa, ella sabe que la amo XDDD que cumplas muchísimos más y espero te siga gustando XDD

Ya saben los personajes son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Ser una de las personas en las que más confiaba Levi, era un mérito que, con gran esfuerzo, dedicación y golpes, había alcanzado. Él no era una persona fácil, sus hábitos de limpieza apartaban a las personas, su estoica mirada atemorizaba al que fuera.

Pero desde que el la sacó de ese agujero, aprendió a tratarlo, que, al momento de hacerse más fuerte, pudo abrazarlo y soportar todas las palizas y con ello los huesos rotos, pero todo eso valía la pena, ya que el azabache confiaba plenamente en ella y aceptaba consejos de su parte.

No lo amaba, solo lo respetaba como un hermano mayor, aunque sus edades eran similares y Levi solo la llevaba por año y medio; su crianza fue diferente, él le enseño el valor de la vida, el esfuerzo y sobre todo a sonreír, aunque algo le doliera por dentro, no entienda como lo hacía, si a él le ensañaron a odiar, a matar sin ver si era niño, mujer o anciano, él se encargaba de esas personas y su ejército solo sacaban a los de mayor rango.

Su rostro siempre serio, pero con un dolor que solo sus ojos demostraban, odiaba a su rey, pues los castigos para Levi eran sangrientos y crueles físicamente, y si hablamos de la manipulación emocional, el viejo se llevaba el premio.

Cuando Levi pidió silencio para el viaje, se dio cuenta que el Joven estaba cambiando, que estaba cansado emocionalmente de ver su vida convertida y reducida a ordenes llenas de odio, que con tan solo 20 años ya había cometido las peores masacres de su vida.

Pensar que inconscientemente Levi le enseño todo lo contrario, la relajo, sabía que los apreciaba así nunca lo dijera, pues con Erwin había sido similar la historia; cuando se enfermaban era el azabache quien los cuidaba, él era ese hermano que jamás tuvieron.

Abrió lentamente la habitación del azabache, no quería perturbar su sueño, pues el solía dormir muy poco y era a esas horas, entraría, sacaría al soldado y dejaría al mayor dormir, pero lo que vio al entrar la dejo impresionada.

Bajo las cobijas se encontraba Eren, y sobre estas su capitán, estaba abrazando al castaño con fuerza, y el contrario tenía sus preciosos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo, el cuadro era hermoso, era la primera vez que veía el rostro relajado de Levi mientras dormía.

Entro al baño y encontró al infeliz acostado en la tina, con su rostro pálido por el dolor.

—¿Aprendiste tu lección? – dijo la mujer mientras sujetaba al soldado del cabello –

—Si señora, nunca volverá a pasar – respondió y se veía la lealtad hacia el azabache – Siempre admire al capitán Rivaille, nunca pensé que tendría que traicionarlo –

—Es bueno saberlo, anda tu novia está esperándote para las curaciones – Hitch amaba a ese idiota con todo su corazón, pero debía callar ante el castigo que debían darle-

Este se levantó y siguió los pasos de Zoe, sabían de antemano que su capitán era exigente con la lealtad, así que romperla podía llegar a significar la muerte.

Al salir su novia lo abrazo y se lo llevo, todos estaban en el mismo hotel, así que desplazarse era sencillo.

Antes de salir por completo, sintió la mano de su capitán.

—Lamento despertarte – dijo Hanji con voz suave y una tierna sonrisa –

—¿Que ha pasado? – pregunto con una voz que ella jamás había escuchado y era la de recién levantado, llena de pereza – entra, solo no grites –

Lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala, donde se veía la cama y al castaño sobre esta.

—El aun no despierta, hablamos hasta tarde de invasiones a países con una constitución y un tratado de paz, cuando se agoto fue a dormir, aun no me llama para el suero – explico, con voz baja –

—¿Crees que lo mantenga dormido hasta ese día? – pregunto el azabache, mientras se masajeaba los ojos –

—Levi no lo sé, puede pasar, pero sabes que el viejo es resistente y si dices que hablo con Kenny lo más probable es que el plan este hecho – explico con gran preocupación en su voz – Armin recibió una llamada y aparentemente el día de hoy Reiss piensa ir a comprar a Eren, dijo que quería exponerlo el día de las flores –

Esto último molesto al azabache y lo pudo percibirlo en el ceño que se iba frunciendo; su amigo estaba sintiendo cosas por el castaño así el no supiera como explicarlas.

—Dale el suero antes de salir – exigió, esta solo asintió – Hanji – la nombrada se sorprendió por el tono con el que dijo su nombre- Ese mocoso, me está enloqueciendo, siento su aroma en todas partes, escucho su risa hasta en mis sueños y esos ojos me buscan con desesperación; mis manos ya no huelen a sangre y mis demonios lentamente se alejan de mí.

—Levi cariño – dijo con todo el respeto que podía – que quieres hacer con él, sabes que puedes morir y aun así no lo alejas.

—Lo he intentado, le conté que empecé a asesinar desde joven, que mis manos están llenas de sangre, me escucho torturar a Marlo y, aun así, sus ojos muestran un dolor, que nunca había visto, me abraza, es tan extraño, me dijo que me dejara amar y me cuenta cosas que se supone nadie debería saber. Solo quiero verlo feliz, que no pase lo que tú y Erwin han pasado a mi lado – se dio cuenta que no apartaba la mirada del castaño-

—Levi, hemos sido felices, hay momentos duros y más cuando se trata de matar a otros, pero tú eres un excelente líder, amigo y hermano – esto último lo dijo besando la cabeza del azabache – No te preocupes me bañe antes de venir jajaja, piénsalo Levi, el puedo arrebatártelo y estoy segura que lo hará.

Se levantó y antes de salir agrego.

—Erwin está comprando a Armin, está enamorado, debemos hacer una fiesta – y salió –

Su amigo era un idiota, pero de esos idiotas que no entienden lo que pasan exclusivamente porque se les obligo a olvidar. Ella sonrió, sabía que ese joven llegaría y derribaría esa muralla que tanto afligía al azabache.

* * *

Tomo los implementos de aseo y empezó a limpiar el cuarto de baño, no podía imaginarse tomar una ducha con todos los gérmenes que ese soldado pudo dejar. Cuando estuvo satisfecho entro a la ducha y abrió el agua fría, debía serenarse para poder armar un plan que los lleve a la victoria, no permitiría que esa paz que se había forjado desde hacía tantos años fuera eliminada, prefería eliminar al causante.

Salió con una toalla sujeta a su cintura, con su mano acomodo su cabello hacia atrás, las gotas de agua caían por su espalda, no había podido cambiar esa costumbre, ya era parte de su rutina diaria.

Lo primero que vio fue una cama desierta, el castaño no estaba en ella, sus ojos se abrieron en preocupación, su rey no pudo ir por el joven mientras estaba en la ducha, Hanji le hubiera avisado. Busco desesperadamente por toda la habitación, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

Se asomó y vio al castaño con la misma ropa de ayer, pero con una bandeja llena de alimentos, su sonrisa se hizo presente y el solo pudo soltar un suspiro interno de tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.

—Quería salir del baño y ver a un bello durmiente recostado en mi cama – afirmo sin sentir vergüenza, pero vio el sonrojo del castaño y se sintió satisfecho-

—Bueno lo lamento, cuando lo escuché limpiando, me vestí y fui a buscar sus alimentos, además no suelo dormir mucho – explico con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas – lamento no avisarle.

—Regresa – exigió, pero vio la duda en esos ojos esmeralda y se explicó – regresa a la cama.

Vio un asentimiento y como cumplía la orden, retirando una parte del kimono y solo dejando uno blanco.

—Levi, va a colocarse ropa ¿verdad? – pregunto, pero sus ojos trataban de alejarse de ese cuerpo bien formado –

—No, es mi habitación – dijo con un deje de picardía, que solo el castaño escucho-

Se fue acercando hasta la cama, arropo de nuevo al castaño e hizo lo mismo que esa madrugada, abrazo a Eren, y sintió como su rostro se posaba en su pecho.

—¿Aun te duele lo que te hicieron de niño? – pregunto mientras acariciaba las hebras castañas –

—La verdad no – dijo, y el azabache sintió esos labios moverse sobre su piel y eso le gustaba – No recuerdo a mis padres, así que es un hecho también olvidado o tal vez bloqueado, mama dice que nadie aparte Mikasa sabe, bueno y ahora usted. Si mi futuro comprador se entera, podría mama perder todo y no quiero causar desdichas.

Sintió un malestar en su pecho, no podía creer que un mocoso, pensara más en los demás antes que en él; él debía exigir ropa, paseos o lo que quisiera.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? – no sabía que lo impulsaba a preguntar, pero quería ser más cercano al joven-

—17, los cumplí el 30 de marzo – le confirmo, mientras sentía, como el castaño se pegaba más a su cuerpo – Ese día estuve practicando para la presentación, donde usted estaba invitado.

Detuvo las caricias, él no era de esas personas que celebraban los cumpleaños, pero a su legión siempre les brindaba una felicitación y la loca se encargaba de comprar estupideces, para adornar el salón de entrenamientos, compraban regalos y él les permitía en esos días, olvidarse de sus posiciones y que disfrutaran.

Como era posible que siendo el castaño tan joven no le importara.

—Sabe, hasta unos minutos después de la presentación recordé que había cumplido años y fue porque Chista me llamo y me lo dijo, ella y Armin son los únicos que me celebran el día jajaja, pero como Armin estaba ocupado se le olvido – explico, pero su voz demostraba dolor –

Llevo sus manos hasta el mentón del castaño, no entendía que lo impulsaba a hacer esas cosas, pero solo quería verlo feliz, que siempre sonriera, que sus ojos mostraran ese arcoíris que le mostraba con cada mirada.

Al ver por completo su rostro, se acomodó hasta quedar solo unos centímetros cerca de su rostro, después se permitió acariciar sus mejillas con sus labios, ese aroma a rosas lo enloquecía, le agrada, le hacía sentir que solo eran ellos dos en ese mundo y para ser sinceros no necesitaba de nadie más.

Llego a sus labios y deposito un suave beso, no como los que se habían dado hacia unas horas. Separándose solo un poco le dijo –"Feliz cumpleaños mocoso"- su voz fue suave, llena de unos sentimientos que el trataba de descifrar.

Sintió como lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre su cuello, miro con desesperación al castaño, pero no vio dolor, solo vio una sonrisa más hermosa, más radiante, más de un adolecente.

—Levi, ¿porque con solo unos días usted me ha permitido soñar?, ¿Por qué me ha hecho hacer cosas que ni siquiera en mi niñez hice?, creo que me estoy enamorando de usted y eso no es bueno para mí, seré comprado y tengo que guardar todo esto en esa caja en el fondo de mi ser – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello –

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron dormidos, la confianza que había crecido en ese par de días, era tan grande que llegaron a pensar que nacieron para estar juntos.

* * *

Empezó a moverse sobre la cama, el calor que antes sentía había desaparecido y eso le molesto, abrió sus ojos y se percató que el azabache no estaba.

Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio en la mesa, estaba desayunando, pero no apartaba la mirada de él.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que sentía esos ojos sobre él, le agradaba, sentía que no solo veía su cara o su cuerpo, sino que veía su alma y entendía todo.

—Levi, hace rato me pregunto que si aún me dolía aquel incidente – hablo, debía ser más honesto con el azabache, si quería que, en un futuro, pudieran hablar, así él le perteneciera a otro – La verdad es que solo siento agonía al pensarlo, me siento como una muñeca rota.

Estaba nervioso, nunca ni a Sasha le había dicho, se lo había guardado.

—Gracias a eso, tengo pesadillas, no puedo dormir, porque siento esas manos recorrer mi cuerpo, tocándome con una lujuria desmedida – suspiro, pero ese suspiro estaba acompañado de temblores – ¿Me odia o le doy asco ahora?

—Ninguna de las dos mocoso, no me importa lo que no puedas recordar, y me alegro que no lo hagas, porque si me dieras una descripción del bastardo, te juro que iría hasta el mismo infierno, para hacerlo sufrir – le respondió sin dudas y con toda la honestidad que pudo-

Sus ojos se abrieron, estaba sorprendido con esa respuesta y sonrió con inocencia.

—Sabe a eso se le llaman celos – le explico y soltó una risita al ver la expresión en el rostro contrario – Iré a bañarme, debemos ir a la celebración

Se sentó al lado del azabache y comió su porción mientras Levi lo miraba con duda.

—¿De qué celebración hablas? – pregunto el azabache, mientras sujetaba la taza con te –

—Armin fue comprado por Erwin dono y mama dio la autorización de podérselo llevar a su reino, Hanji dono, pidió que nos encontráramos en el parque de Shinjuku – le explico, mientras buscaba su traje –

—Lo había olvidado, de acuerdo, apúrate – le pidió el azabache –

Tomo la ducha, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se sentía diferente, pero le gustaba la sensación de ser un poco independiente.

—¿Oye mocoso estas bien? – pregunto el azabache desde la puerta –

—Lo siento, ya salgo – dijo esto mientras cerraba la caída del agua- Es la primera vez que me baño de este modo, fue divertido.

Explico con una sonrisa en sus labios; el kimono que había llevado, era uno de los más simples, hasta un niño podría colocárselo, era completamente blanco, las puntas de las mangas y el final del kimono tenían pequeños pétalos lilas, el cuello del kimono, estaba adornado con un bordado de flores que lo hacía ver elegante, resaltando la piel de la espalda y de su cuello, el obi, estaba en un degrade de morado pastel hasta desaparecer en el blanco, solo debía ubicarlo en si vientre y con un botón asegurarlo, permitiendo que una pequeñas cintas cayeran al frente

Era el único que tenía en ese estilo, pues ellos no se podían colocar algo tan simple como un botón, el arte de ser Geisha, es que tus vestuarios sean más hermosos y el obi tenía su manera especial de colocarse.

Al salir, vio como el azabache, había detenido su lectura para contemplarlo, esos ojos llenos de lluvia, lo recorrían cada centímetro.

—Me arreglare el cabello y salimos – vio como el azabache asentía, pero no alejaba su mirada – de verdad lamento la demora.

Dijo esto sentándose en el tocador de la habitación, saco todos los accesorios y buscaba con cuidado el que mejor se ajustara a su kimono, ahí vio un par de broches, que tenían unas flores de sakura en la punta, caían con elegancia.

—¿Cuánto me demore? – pregunto mientras acomodaba todo los accesorios -

—Fueron 15 minutos, pero pensé que te había pasado algo – confeso el azabache sacándolo de su arduo trabajo –

—¿Solo fueron 15 minutos no más? – pregunto haciendo un puchero –

—¿A qué te refieres? 15 minutos es demasiado – aclaro el azabache-

—Bueno Levi, diariamente me demoro media hora en el baño – explico el castaño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, desde el espejo vio la cara de asombro del azabache- Veras, a nosotros nos hacen primero un baño con aceite, después entramos a la tina donde nos bañan con la esencia que mama ha escogido para nosotros, en mi caso son rosas, así que entro en la tina ponen la esencia, duramos 15 minutos ahí, luego mama nos aplica el jabón y es retirado con el agua anterior, así el aroma no desaparece.

Explico con tranquilidad, había crecido de ese modo y como toda Geisha había comenzado desde lo básico, viendo de las mayores, ayudando a Sasha y posteriormente paso el a ser el más importante, junto con Armin.

—Por eso tu cuerpo siempre huele a rosas – hablo su compañero y al oír esto su rostro se pintó de un fuerte rojo – Me gusta tu aroma.

No pudo responder, estaba nervioso y esas palabras lo alagaban más de lo que se podía imaginar; hizo una trenza desde la parte superior izquierda, que atravesaba su cabello, dejándolo en el costado derecho, coloco los broches en diferentes partes, para no verse sin arreglar, al terminar guardo sus cosas y le indico a Levi que podían marcharse.

* * *

Los vieron llegar por la entrada principal del parque, este había dejado de cobrar el acceso ya hacia un par de años, pero Erwin se encargó de pedir que nadie aparte de ellos pudiera entrar, Shinjuku Goyen, era hermoso en esa época del año pues las flores de cerezo adornaban el paisaje.

A petición de Armin, invitaron a todos los de la Aoya, estaba Sasha, Marco, Crista, Reiner y Berth, los demás integrantes tenían otros compromisos a los cuales no podían faltar.

Armin se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo con fuerza, ser comprado era un honor para ellos y más cuando la conexión había sido inmediata.

—Te felicito amigo, que seas muy feliz – dijo el castaño, mientras lo abrazaba –

—Gracias Eren – dijo esto con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban al encuentro con los demás – Me dijo que, aunque le gustaba mi físico, lo que más le había llamado la atención es mi intelecto, no sabía que leer tanto, me llegara a servir con un soldado –

—Eres el más inteligente de nosotros, alguien debía fijarse en esa parte y valorarlo, yo no soy bueno al leer, sabes que se me dificulta, por eso me dedique a las otras artes – dijo el castaño y acaricio la cabeza de su amigo –

Se acercó a su Danna y empezó a servirle sake.

* * *

Ver al idiota del cejas con una sonrisa a un más idiota lo tenía impresionado, sabía que sus soldados más fuertes eras unos pendejos que se dejaban llevar por las cosas románticas fácilmente, pero jamás se imaginó que Erwin llegara verse así de feliz.

Se sentó a su lado y golpeo su espalda, era la manera de comunicarse, y más cuando él era tan hosco con las palabras.

—Gracias Levi – dijo el rubio – Pero te tengo noticias, el rey firmo un documento con Sasha, en el que afirma querer a Eren, y si para eso debe matar lo hará, según ella no le gustó la idea de dejar a su hijo en manos de Reis, así que lo va a mandar al sur de Japón, antes del ohanami.

—¿Estás diciendo que, por culpa de su majestad, yo debo privarme de la compañía de Eren? – afirmo con un deje de rabia en la voz y su mirada más fría –

Vio como los jóvenes se acercaban, la sonrisa de Eren era más hermosa en ese momento, se veía lo feliz que sentia por su amigo, lo vio arrodillarse y como colocaba su frente sobre sus manos.

—Erwin dono, me alegra que usted cuide de Armin, es mi mejor amigo, muchas gracias – dijo el castaño inclinándose ante el –

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, el hecho que la geisha más importante hiciera esa muestra de gratitud, demostraba lo sencillo que podía ser, eso lo tenía cautivado, eso le fascinaba del castaño.

Vio como Sasha y Crista se lo llevaban, la más pequeña arreglaba su cabello, colocaba más adornos en el, haciendo que la belleza del kimono y el cuerpo fueran más intensos, vio como el sujetaba a Sasha y sus ojos demostraban miedo y desolación.

—Jean e Yrmi vienen en camino, nos ayudaran con el plan y ….

Ambos voltearon a ver a la causante de la risa y vieron a Hanji, completamente desquiciada hablando con Marco, el joven le decía cosas al oído que la hacían reír y pues con unas copas encima era la mujer más escandalosa.

—Esa cuatro ojos de mierda, cada día se vuelve más escandalosa – afirmo el azabache, pero su mirada estaba puesta en un castaño que lloraba sobre el vientre de su madre – Continua.

—Sabes que Yrmi tiene una fuerza descomunal y Jean tiene la mejor vista de todo el escuadrón, con ellos vamos a reducir las posibilidades de Kenny – termino de explicar y vio cómo se giraba para tomar la mano de su geisha-

—No me gusta verlo llorar – dijo el azabache, llamando la atención de los rubios –

—A mí tampoco – dijo Armin borrando su sonrisa – Su vida no ha sido fácil, cuando era niño trabaja incansablemente, era golpeado por sus cuidadores, que según mama no eran sus verdaderos padres y fue vendido por ellos, algún trabajador de esa gente lo daño de una forma indescriptible.

Pudo ver la mirada llena de cariño que Armin le ofrecía al castaño, se veía en ellos la hermandad que habían forjado en esos años de estar juntos.

—Él nos cuidaba como si fuéramos sus hermanos, pedía a los dioses nos dieran una pareja que nos amara y no que solo nos compraran para jactarse de nuestras capacidades, y yo solo oro para que entienda la situación en la que está ahora, mama no dejara que lo lastimen – explico con gran tristeza en sus palabras –

Vio como Erwin abrazaba con cariño a Armin, eso lo llenaba de satisfacción, sabía que no eran como él.

—Oye mocoso y tu cejas, ¿Qué se siente amar? – pidió, pero su voz no tenía ese deje de autoridad –

—Levi, el amor es como un arcoíris, que ilumina todo lo que fuiste, eres y que serás – le dijo Erwin con esa seriedad tan característica –

Esto lo hizo sonreír, sorprendiendo a su amigo, Eren podría ser eso y mucho más.

* * *

Recibir esa noticia lo había impactado, no quería alejarse de Levi, pero al ver la nota se estremeció y el miedo lo invadió, se dio cuenta que su madre si lo amaba y pondría su seguridad por encima de cualquiera.

—Eren cariño, mandare a todos a diferentes partes de Japón, y tú te iras a Nagasaki, estarás con Crista – le explico Sasha mientras trataba de calmar el llanto –

—¿Y Levi? Yo quería…

—Cariño, solo olvídalo, el regresara a su país y estoy pensando en que Mikasa pueda comprarte – esto último hizo que el castaño levantara su rostro y la observara con terror – Es lo mejor para ti, ella es fuerte, te ama y podrá velar por tus intereses, solo piénsalo ¿quieres?

Solo asintió, su corazón le dolía, sintió como ella se alejaba, pero él no podía ponerse en pie, empezó a empujar esa cajita, no quería que saliera más a flote, no quería sentir más dolor, por unos sueños irreales.

—¡Eren! – escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, limpio sus lágrimas y volteo a verlo – Vamos a bailar, nuestros invitados lo piden.

Empezó a caminar hasta el sitio, tomo sus abanicos y mientras Chista tocaba el shamisen, los demás, empezaban a danzar.

Cerro sus ojos, quería guardar todo eso que sentía por Levi, quería olvidarse de ser una persona y volver a ser esa muñeca que siempre fue, le pertenecería a Mikasa, pero él no podía amarla, sin querer sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo, el shamisen se detuvo, la joven y los demás se apartaron, llevándoselo.

—Lo lamento – dijo Armin apartándose –

* * *

Vio como Reiner y Berth se alejaban junto a los demás, él quería correr y abrazar al castaño, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no se atrevía, él no tenía ese derecho, como Erwin lo tenía con Armin.

—Voy a aceptar la propuesta de Mikasa y pasare la custodia de Eren a ella – dijo Sasha sorprendiendo a los soldados – Ella podrá cuidarlo y protegerlo, yo no.

—No – fue lo único que dijo – No lo permitiré.

Su mirada estaba llena de rabia, de ira y sobre todo de necesidad por ver sonreír al castaño.

—Capitán usted no entiende, de todos mis hijos e hijas él es el más importante para mí, desde que me lo llevaron, lo amé, es ese hijo que no pude tener – dijo la castaña a punto de llorar –

—Le propongo que me dé a Eren – dijo esto clavando la mirada en Sasha- Le daré la mitad del dinero cuando estemos en su casa y el resto cuando mate a mi rey.

Vio esas orbes abrirse, se veía esperanza en ellos y eso fascinó al azabache, se vea el amor en esos ojos. Sus amigos lo miraban con respeto y cariño y ahí pensó que llevaba muchos años sin ser impulsivo, de hacer algo por el bienestar de alguien importante.

—¿Lo ama capitán? – pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos – Él siempre ha idealizado el amor, y por eso lo castigué, quería que entendiera que su vida era difícil y rompí sus alas, él no se imagina cuanto …

—Yo hare que esas alas sanen, que sean más grandes y pueda volar, no me importa morir en el intento, solo quiero verlo sonreír – dijo esto sin importarle haber interrumpido a la mujer –

—Ni siquiera Mikasa ha dicho eso, me hace feliz, dos de mis hijos están en excelentes manos – afirmo la castaña, extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato – Si usted me jura que cumplirá esas palabras, estoy dispuesta a dejar a Eren con solo la mitad de su precio.

—¿Acoso ve duda en mis palabras? – esto lo dijo con seriedad y su mirada clavada en los ojos contrarios – No entiendo la palabra amor, amar o ser amado, pero sé que él me ayudara en ese proceso.

La vio negar, y tomar su celular, empezó a hablar con Mikasa y pedía disculpas, pues alguien había hecho la compra por su totalidad, con una reverencia se levantó y siguió hablando.

—Tomaste una buena decisión, Leviciento – dijo Hanji, recibiendo un plato en su cara –

—Pero me preocupa que no salgas de la batalla Levi, Kenny es fuerte, podrías morir – dijo Erwin con total respeto y analizando las posibilidades-

Él sabía que sus posibilidades se reducían casi en un 40% de supervivencia, pero se esforzaría por evitar una guerra innecesaria, estaba cansado de ver sufrir a las personas y quería redimirse con aquellas a las que había tenido que arrebatárselas y si para eso debía llevar al infierno a su rey y a Kenny, no le molestaba morir en el intento.

La velada siguió tranquila, Eren se veía más calmado, sonreía con sus compañeros, le servía el sake con una sonrisa tímida.

Vieron que Hanji cada vez estaba más ebria y junto con Sasha se acaban con gran velocidad la comida, en un intento de calmarla le lanzo una botella a la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente, las risas no faltaron cuando el soltó un suspiro y se masajeo la cabeza.

Ese espacio donde podía ver a sus soldados tan relajados, sonreír y disfrutar lo hacían pensar que se había equivocado en el camino que les exigió tomar, pero Erwin solo le agradecía.

Vio como Sasha tomaba a Armin y se retiraba con los demás, Erwin alzo a Hanji y se giró hacia Levi.

—La llevare hasta el hotel y revisare a su majestad, después iré hasta la Aoya para estar con Armin – dijo esto último con un leve sonrojo, haciendo que Eren riera –

—No te preocupes idiota de mierda, disfruta de tu noche – dijo esto moviendo su mano en señal de poder marcharse –

Vio como Sasha regresaba corriendo y tomaba a Eren de la mano.

—Eren tú también vienes conmigo, debemos prepararte, te han comprado – no dejo que el menor dijera algo y lo jalo con fuerza-

Veía como Eren volteaba a verlo y con su mano suelta se despedía y unas lágrimas aparecían.

—Oye vieja, creo que me estoy enamorando de un mocoso idiota, así de idiota que tu – dijo mirando al cielo –

* * *

Entro al baño, Crista y Sasha lo esperaban, estaba nervioso, le pertenecería a Mikasa en pocos minutos y el solo podía pensar en Levi.

Cuando terminaron todo el proceso de limpieza, le colocaron un kimono en ceda azul rey, con un obi dorado; el kimono era extremadamente suave al contacto y todos sabían que ese era el único momento donde usarían ceda, cuando iban a entregarse a su Danna.

—Sabes que nunca me he sentido bonito – dijo esto, con toda la ternura que podía-

—Eres mi amado hijo, serás feliz te lo garantizo – le afirmo -

Su madre acaricio sus cabellos y su rostro, beso sus mejillas y se retiró de la habitación donde debía esperar, se sentó en la cama, sus manos temblaban, su estómago estaba tan apretado por los nervios que pensó que podría desmayarse, no fue capaz de sentarse viendo la puerta, no quería verla entrar y tener que sonreírle.

Sintió la puerta deslizarse, pero nadie hablaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, se levantó y giro su cuerpo.

Sabía que lo estaban observando y sentía ese dolor en su corazón, estaba reprimiendo sus sueños y ese amor que tenía por el azabache.

—Tienes razón, no eres bonito, te ves como arte y el arte no tiene que verse bonito tiene que hacerte sentir algo y tú me haces sentir vivo – dijo esa voz fuerte que tanto lo gustaba –

Abrió sus ojos, y vio a Levi con un kimono del mismo color, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, sus piernas le fallaron y termino cayendo.

Vio como Levi corría a socorrerlo, sintió esas frías manos en las propias y levanto la mirada para corroborar que su mente no le estaba haciendo una mala jugada.

—¿Po…Porque estas tu a…aquí? – no podía hablar sin tartamudear, estaba ahora más nervioso – mama dijo que… que había hablado con Mikasa y pensé que …

Los labios contrarios lo silenciaron, su corazón ahora parecía un festival, esos labios eran los de su soldado, ese que había calado hasta en sus huesos en un par de días, ese al que deseaba, coloco sus brazos en el cuello e hizo más presión para acercarlo más a él, el beso fue intenso lleno de sentimientos y de deseo. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron, pero vio amor en los ojos grises.

—Hable con Sasha cuando tus amigos te llevaron, después que ella te trajera, fui al hotel, necesitaba mis papeles para la compra, vine lo más rápido que pude y realice el pago, ahora eres mío, eres solo para mí – le explico, mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño-

—Levi, estoy tan feliz, creí que no te volvería a ver, que solo podría sonreírte desde lejos, que no podría volver a ver tu rostro – esto lo dijo mientras recorría el rostro de azabache con sus labios –

—Dime que me has hecho mocoso de mierda – exigió el azabache alejándolo de su rostro – Nunca había tenido esta necesidad de hacer algo mío, de evitar que otros te toquen, de querer verte sonreír, eres …

—Sabes, el solo hecho de que nos hayamos conocido, me hace muy feliz, y estaré feliz el tiempo que tenga el placer de tu compañía, así sean diez minutos, dos años o treinta años, creo que nacimos para estar juntos – afirmo, abrazando al azabache con más fuerza-

* * *

Escuchar esas palabras lo llenaron de tantas sensaciones internas, que pensó que su corazón se saldría, ese mocoso lo enloquecía y verlo con sus mejillas rojas y ese kimono, lo estaba matando.

Lo alzo y lo coloco sobre la cama, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, pero por el castaño, aprendería y lo haría feliz.

Vio como lentamente abrió esos ojos y por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana aprecio el dorado que sobresalía en esos momentos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer ese rostro que lo cautivo, sus labios a buscar los contrarios y su cuerpo a sentir el calor de su compañero.

—Mañana te comprare una argolla, deberás tenerla siempre, te acredita como mío – dijo el azabache mientras besaba el cuello –

Solo escucho un suspiro como respuesta y eso le gustaba.

—Eren – lo llamo y vio como el castaño lo observaba – ahora dime que debo hacer - vio la mirada sorprendida del castaño y continuo – ya te dije, nunca he tenido deseo por nadie, no quiero lastimarte.

Esa sonrisa que le mostro lo lleno, necesitaba estar con Eren, pero su falta de experiencia era un problema.

—Pues mi amado capitán Levi, lo guiare paso a paso para que ambos seamos uno – afirmo el castaño besándolo con más fuerza –

Continuara…

* * *

Recibo tomatazos jajaja perdón si está muy aburrido si es así háganmelo saber; lamento dejar el cap. hasta ahí, pero desde el próximo será cambiado a M XDD

A todas las lindas personas que me han dejado RVW, las amo! gracias me hacen muy feliz.

A Sora mil gracias por tu ayuda, eres un amor y por eso pondré a la linda de Mikasa con Hanji.

Todos los lugares que aparecen en el fic son reales jajaja solo he modificado ciertas cosas.

Puede que con el 5 cap. me demore estaré trabajando en el evento TRIFECTO, ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Sin más Ame las ama con todo su Kokoro.


	5. Chapter 5 Es una promesa

Los personajes no son míos, son de la llama asesina.

Sigue dedicado a mi linda esposa, un besote gigante.

* * *

Hanji abrió la puerta donde su rey dormía y sintió como todo el trago que tenía en su cabeza y en su cuerpo desaparecía. Lo vio descansar tan plácidamente, pero en sus recuerdos estaban todas las crueles matanzas que había creado solo para poseer más tierras y más mujeres.

Ella nunca había tenido un deseo de tratar con ese hombre, le daba mala espina y, sobre todo, odiaba como la miraba; así que dejaba que su capitán le diera las misiones a seguir y ella se dedicaría a cumplirlas, su lealtad era para Levi y Erwin, pues ellos le habían dado un lugar al cual pertenecer y que sin ningún miedo podía llamar hogar.

Esperaba que su plan funcionara y así evitar una guerra innecesaria y lógicamente perder a su amigo, pues sabía que Levi sería capaz de dejarse matar con tal de detener a ese viejo y a Kenny, pero ella estaría dispuesta a evitar tal perdida, pues Levi merecía ser feliz.

Escucho unos golpes suaves en la puerta y sin dudarlo abrió, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando vio a su visitante. Mikasa estaba más borracha que ella y entendía el porqué, la sujeto con fuerza y fue hasta la habitación de su amigo, sin decirle a la azabache, la sentó, le llevo agua y ella simplemente la bebió con desesperación.

—Tantos años, buscando el afecto de Eren – dijo Mikasa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – Y él se enamoró de un completo extraño.

—Mikasa, la vida es cruel en ciertos aspectos, pero recuerda esto, eres una mujer hermosa y fuerte, el verdadero amor te llegara y serás muy feliz – explico Hanji, mientras acariciaba la mejilla contraria –

La peli negra se abalanzó al vientre de Hanji y la abrazo con fuerza, sus lágrimas seguían desbordadas y solo se escuchaba los sollozos, Hanji empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la mujer demostrándole con esa acción que contaba con su apoyo.

—¿Él lo hará feliz? – pregunto, aun escondiendo su cabeza –

—Por supuesto, Levi no jugaría con esos hermosos sentimientos que Eren le ha mostrado – dijo y beso su coronilla, sintiendo como asentía –

Después de un rato la azabache quedo dormida y Hanji estaba embelesada con la belleza oriental.

* * *

Levi estaba más que nervioso, temía dañar a Eren y sobre todas las cosas estaba impresionado con la belleza del joven, su piel sin maquillaje siempre le había llamado la atención, pero verlo tan vulnerable, con esa suave tela sobre su piel que lo hacía ver como un ángel. Vio los verdes ojos mirarle con tanta atención que se sentía perdido, podría vivir en ese paraíso de por vida.

Los brazos del menor se ubicaron en su cuello, la sonrisa era dulce y esos labios carnosos se dirigieron a los de él, el beso estaba lleno de tantos sentimientos que el desconocía, que simplemente quería alejarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada le pasaría mientras él estuviera a su lado, pero no podía hacer tales promesas cuando ni el mismo sabia, ya que podía morir en un par de días.

—Levi, ¿estás seguro de esto? – pregunto el castaño, alejando sus labios, pero no lo suficiente, permitiendo que el azabache sintiera el roce –

—Eren, sino lo estuviera, crees que estaría aquí, con una yukata, y que pague una fortuna por tenerte, porque me enseñes que es el amor y que seas tú a quien le de mi todo – dijo el azabache sin duda alguna –

—Entonces, desvísteme – pidió el castaño, alejándose del cuerpo –

Levi tomo esa fina prenda azul rey en sus manos y la retiro con cuidado, se alejó y detallo ese cuerpo que siempre estaba cubierto de bellos trajes, sin esperar las instrucciones, llevo sus manos a ese majestuoso cuerpo, sintió como el castaño se estremecía ante el frio tacto. Acaricio el cuello, lentamente bajo sus manos al pecho y con sus pulgares acaricio los pezones, un gemido apareció y de inmediato dirigió sus ojos al rostro amado.

—¿Te lastime? – pregunto, alejando las manos -

—No, se sintió muy bien – dijo Eren, tapándose la boca con sus finas manos – Si me duele te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

El solo pudo asentir, así que, con el permiso del menor, continuo con la acción anterior, bajo sus manos al vientre y acaricio el ombligo, llego a la entrepierna, pero Eren estaba cruzando sus piernas, así que lo miro con duda y ahí vio las lágrimas en los ojos esmeralda.

—Eren, si no lo deseas, puedo detenerme, podemos intentarlo después – afirmo, limpiando las lágrimas –

—No es eso, es que, temo que después de verme como estoy ya no te guste – dijo, con el temor dibujado en sus ojos –

—Eren eso no…

—No digas que no puede pasar, soy un hombre que se lubrica solo y tras del hecho puede tener un bebe en su vientre – grito tapándose sus ojos y sollozando – También desde que te vi, me excite y … estoy erecto.

Levi entendía la desesperación del joven y sabia a la perfección que sus miedos no se detenían ahí, sabia de su pasado y él quería sin ser un experto en nada en relaciones, hacer que olvidara todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Llevo una de sus manos al rostro y alejo los brazos, besándolo con tranquilidad, y la otra mano, empezó a abrir las piernas, sintió el miembro de Eren tal cual él le había dicho y sin permiso lo sujeto y empezó acariciarlo; pero hasta ahí llego, no sabía que más hacer y miro a su amor, dándole una mirada de ayuda.

—Quítate la ropa y si deseas con tu boca…

Sus palabras murieron, cuando vio que Levi se retiraba su única prenda; su boca ansiaba saborear esa piel, moría por morderla y con la última palabra que Eren pudo decir, sabía que tenía ese permiso, y comenzó un camino de besos húmedos, saboreando, dejando marcas, donde solo él y su amor las verían después, llevo sus labios a los muslos, los besaba con insistencia, pues sabía que gracias a ellos, el joven danzaba con tanta elegancia, y ahí vio el líquido pre seminal que salía de su erección y como de su ano, salía un líquido blanco, ahí entendió a que se refería con lubricarse, pero eso solo despertó una necesidad de conocer cada rincón de Eren y sin pensarlo demasiado, llevo sus labios al miembro y empezó a besarlo, lamerlo y el solo buscaba que el menor entendiera que lo que hacía era algo que deseaba y que el lo estaba enloqueciendo desde el primer día que lo vio.

—Ngh… Levi, tócame más – pedía el castaño con su voz llena de placer – Levi, yo, yo también deseo, toc… tocarte.

—Si es lo que deseas, adelante, soy todo tuyo y tú eres solo para mí – se sorprendió con su voz, pues nunca se había escuchado de esa manera –

Vio como Eren se levantaba con dificultad y se dirigía a su cuerpo, sus labios de inmediato se posaron en su cuello y empezó a succionar con fuerza, la sensación fue agradable y le dio la sensación de posesividad, las manos empezaron a tocar su cuerpo, los labios bajaban con tranquilidad y sintió una de esas manos posarse en su erección, haciéndolo mandar su cabeza hacia atrás, pero muy a su pesar, no sentía la otra mano y empezó a buscarla, ahí la vio en los glúteos de su amor, sus dedos entraban y salían de su ano, haciendo sonidos húmedos.

Levi estaba impactado, pero sus deseos fueron creciendo, todo lo que Eren hacia le fascinaba, sabía que lo que sentía era amor, y que lentamente empezaba a entender que era eso del deseo carnal, ese deseo de marcar y poseer no solo el cuerpo sino marcar el alma, tan dulce que lo había cautivado.

Levanto con suavidad el rostro del menor y lo acostó con cuidado, beso sus labios con desesperación, pues sabía que podía ser la última vez que podrían estar juntos, así que lo haría recordar por toda su vida lo mucho que lo amaba y que todo era gracias a él, que cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonrisa y cada lagrima derramada, significaban cada momento, cada enseñanza dada por él y por esa sonrisa hermosa y ojos como esmeraldas.

Lentamente abrió las piernas de Eren, acariciando en la acción y se acomodó en esa estrecha entrada que lo recibiría con dolor, pero vio una hermosa sonrisa en los labios del castaño que lo dejaron en un mundo del cual no deseaba regresar.

—Levi, te necesito ahora mismo en mi interior – su voz estaba cargada de deseo y con tanta necesidad que el azabache, estaba a punto de perder la razón –

—No quiero lastimarte – afirmo – quiero hacerte más que feliz.

No contesto, pero se empezó a levantar con sumo cuidado, ahí tomo la erección del mayor en su entrada y presiono un poco, se acercó al oído y le susurro -¨déjate llevar, y disfrutemos los dos¨- con esas palabras el azabache empezó a introducir su pene lentamente, sintió a Eren doblar su cuerpo y generar fricción con sus vientres, Eren acomodo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, quedando sentado, acelerando la penetración; Levi estaba enloqueciendo, el calor que producía el menor, lo estaba transportando de nuevo a ese mundo donde solo ellos dos existían, y cuando se sintió en su totalidad dentro de Eren, soltó un suspiro.

Eren jadeaba con pesadez, debía dolerle, así que empezó a repartir besos en el cuello y hombros del menor, Eren acariciaba con desesperación su cuello y cabello, y sentía los dientes clavarse en sus orejas, haciendo que cada momento su necesidad creciera, -¨Levi, ngh, muévete, por favor¨- pidió Eren moviendo un poco sus caderas.

Y sin esperar más, empezó con embestidas suaves, y con cada gemido que provenía de la boca del castaño, empezaban a aumentar, cada movimiento que el generaba en el interior de Eren hacia que la pequeña cama soltara pequeños sonidos, y el choque que el generaba cada vez que entraba y salía eran tan sensuales que ambos estaban perdidos en la luna que los iluminaba esa noche, el sonido de los animales nocturnos, hacían que sus gemidos fueran una sinfonía completa, llena de amor y de deseo, que ambos ni en sus más lejanos pensamientos, llegaron a tener, solo habían hecho presencia, desde el momento de conocerse.

Eren ayudaba con las embestidas y varias veces había tocado la próstata del joven, haciendo que los gritos de placer fueran más estimulantes para ambos, los besos y las caricias no faltaban, Levi quería marcar cada parte de ese cuerpo, así fuera con su tacto. Lo acostó de nuevo, llevando sus piernas sobre sus hombros para tener un mejor alcance y tocar con más frecuencia la próstata de Eren. Ya lo había hecho venirse unas tres veces, pero el solo tenía en mente seguir unidos por más tiempo, sin importarle que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Levi, si… si… continúas abusando de mi próstata… acabare de nuevo – jadeaba, tratando de hilar sus pensamientos y sus palabras –

—Tampoco voy a durar por mucho tiempo – dijo el azabache, mientras movía con más fuerza sus caderas y masturbaba la erección del castaño –

—Entonces… déjalo salir ….

Y no pudo articular más palabras, pues Levi y el estaban terminando al mismo tiempo, Eren se aferró a él con toda la fuerza que podía, aruñando en el proceso la espalda contraria, era el mejor orgasmo que estaba teniendo, sentía que podía tocar la luna con sus manos y abrir esas alas que siempre había tenido amarradas y todo gracias a su compañero.

—No… no te atrevas… a salir de mi – exigió, acariciando los brazos de Levi –

Levi solo lo beso, se acomodaron mejor en la cama y ambos dejaron que Morfeo tomara posesión de sus cuerpos y se quedaron unidos el resto de la madrugada.

* * *

Sasha estaba feliz, dos de sus más amados hijos, estarían bien cuidados y esperaba que los llenaran de mas amor, pues eran los más veteranos en su casa y a los cuales había cuidado con tanto esmero.

Toco a la puerta, pero nadie atendió, volvió a tocar y ahí pudo escuchar los sonidos de la cama, al momento de que alguien intentara levantarse.

—¿Si? – se escuchó la voz de su querido Eren y sonrió –

—Eren cariño, sé que estas exhausto, pero debemos arreglarte para la salida de esta tarde – dijo con voz suave – Es pedido del capitán Levi.

—Llego al salón de baño en 10 minutos – afirmo y ella solo se retiró –

* * *

Trato de levantarse, pero el pene de Levi seguía en su interior y su cuerpo estaba aprisionado contra el cuerpo de su capitán, sabía que había sido un error haber hecho ese último pedido, pero quería incrementar las posibilidades de darle un hijo a Levi, movió los brazos con cuidado y cuando se sintió libre un suspiro apareció.

—Es de mala educación levantarme y siendo una de las pocas veces que puedo dormir tan tranquilo – dijo esa voz que le gustaba tanto –

—Lo lamento Watashi no danna – hablo con tranquilidad, mientras por fin se separaba de Levi, pero tal acción lo hizo sentirse vacío –

—¿Que mierda acabas de decir? – exigió saber, mientras abría uno de sus filosos ojos –

—Dije, lo lamento mi señor – respondió, mientras se colocaba su fina yukata azul rey –

—No me llames así, dime Levi – pidió, mientras se acercaba al castaño y lo besaba con delicadeza –

—Debo ir a que me arreglen – afirmo, acariciando la cabeza del mayor que se había instalado en su vientre –

—Eren, ¿Por qué me hiciste ese pedido antes de dormirnos? – pregunto con suavidad –

—Bueno, puede que te molestes, pero, quería incrementar las posibilidades de quedar en cinta – contesto, algo tímido y deteniendo las caricias –

Vio como Levi se separaba de inmediato y lo observaba, temía que dijera que él no deseaba niños, o que se sintiera timado, por sus deseos.

—Sabes mocoso idiota, nunca he deseado formar una familia – se detuvo y Eren sintió que empezaba a hiperventilar por el miedo – Pero si eres tú el que va a dármelos y a acompañarnos, seré el padre más dichoso, sobre la faz de la tierra.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, se lanzó al cuello del mayor y empezó a llorar de felicidad, no podía negar que ese hombre le diera la seguridad que ni siquiera sus padres, se habían dignado a concederle, lo haría feliz siempre.

Beso los finos labios de Levi y salió del cuarto, dándole una última sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba, no sentía que, de su ano, estuviera escurriendo, así que se emocionó al saber que todo el semen de Levi, seguía en su interior, moría por sentir al bebe de su amor en su interior y así llenarlo de la misma felicidad que Levi le estaba otorgando.

Sintió unos pasos, se acercaban a gran velocidad y con ellos la voz de Sasha se hizo presente.

—¿Está segura de esto? – preguntaba su madre, con nerviosismo –

—No estaría tan temprano molestando a mi capitán, en su luna de miel por cualquier estupidez – ahí reconoció la voz de Hanji –

—¿Ocurre algo malo? – se aventuró a preguntar cuando ya estaban cerca de el –

—Regresa conmigo Erencito, esto ahora te concierne – dijo Hanji, mientras avanzaba hasta la habitación, donde hacia un par de minutos acababa de estar –

Empezó a sentir nervios, Hanji estaba seria y no mostraba la típica sonrisa de siempre, la vio tocar la puerta y de inmediato Levi salió, se percató que el azabache, al ver la expresión contraria, empezó a fruncir más el ceño.

—¡Dime que mierda paso! – soltó con rabia –

—Capitán – hizo una posición con sus manos, su mano derecha fue directo al pecho y la izquierda a la espalda – Esta mañana cuando fui a ver a nuestro rey, él no estaba.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de par en par, la mirada llena de rabia se vio en todo el rostro, sus ojos que comúnmente eran grises, empezaron a tomar una tonalidad más azulina y eso preocupo más a Eren.

—¿Salió por si solo? – pregunto, tratando de calmarse –

—En la recepción del hotel, me dijeron que varios jóvenes lo llevaban en la silla real – explico, y continuo con el informe – Uno de ellos era rubio y muy fornido, el otro era alto pelinegro y el tercero, tenía el cabello color ceniza.

—Reiner, Bertholdt y el idiota cara de caballo – comento el azabache – Despliega a nuestros hombres, pon seguridad al emperador, y quiero que nos mantengan informados.

—¿Algún cambio de plan en el día? – pregunto Hanji –

—No – de inmediato contesto – seguiremos como hasta ahora, no dejaremos que vean debilidad o duda en nuestras acciones

—Como ordene – y se marchó de inmediato –

Sasha fue detrás de Hanji, y el solo observaba a Levi, temía que su felicidad fuera corta y todo por culpa del rey.

—¿Estarás bien? – pregunto, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Levi –

—Eren, a mí me importa más tu seguridad, así que quédate tranquilo – vio la cara de preocupación, así que cambio de inmediato su respuesta – Estaremos bien, solo no te apartes de mí.

El solo pudo asentir y abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería que nada malo le pasara, pues el buscaba aun poder enseñarle a Levi lo que es el amor y todos los sentimientos alrededor de este.

—¿Iremos por las argollas? – pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema –

—Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes – respondió, besando la coronilla del castaño –

—Levi, te amare por siempre, es una promesa – dijo esto, dejando un suave beso en los labios, antes de retirarse –

* * *

Y aquí está el nuevo capitulo jajaja díganme, ¿les gusto? O merezco tomatazos. Como se podrán dar cuenta pienso matar a Jean y todo porque lastimo a Eren en el fic de una Vaca enamorada ajaja debo calmar mi rabia de alguna forma (?)

Lamento la demora en la actualización, primero termine el coco y pensaba hacer un extra en el fic de mi flor de loto, pero al final como ya deben saber termine tomando la decisión de hacerlo long fic.

Quiero agradecer por la espera y por sus lindos RVW y lógicamente por seguirme, les mando un besote.

Sin más ame las ama.


	6. Chapter 6Tú, yo y los juegospirotécnicos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.

Gracias a mi parabatai por su ayuda en el fic, te quiero XDD

Sigue dedicado a la misma hermosa personita.

* * *

Eren entro al cuarto de baño después de que Levi se marchara, estaba nervioso, el rey estaba libre y temía por la vida de su amado, él quería compartir más momentos a su lado y poder descifrar todas las hermosas expresiones que puede llegar a hacer; pero con esa nueva amenaza, sus posibilidades se estaban reduciendo.

La tina estaba llena de agua con pétalos de rosas, y antes de entrar, le colocaron el aceite del mismo aroma, con el fin de que su cuerpo todo el día mantenga un delicioso aroma. Al notar su cuerpo en el espejo, se dio cuenta que Levi había dejado unas cuantas marcas en su pecho, su rostro se puso de un tenue color rosa, se sentía amado y recordaría siempre cada caricia que habían compartido esa noche.

Entro lentamente a la tina y una geisha aprendiz, empezó a colocar su champo con total cuidado en sus hermosos y largos cabellos, masajeaba con cuidado, empezó a refregar su cuerpo con una esponja y cuando intento sentarse, sintió un dolor en sus caderas y solo pudo sonreír con más fuerza.

Después de terminar el baño, lo estaban esperando con un kimono, que aún estaba empacado, Sasha lo tenía en su regazo y con un movimiento de manos pidió a las demás salir del cuarto; el con sus elegantes movimientos se sentó al frente de la que desde hacía años era y seria su madre. Vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la sonrisa calmaba el corazón de Eren.

—Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, siempre junto a Armin han sido mis mayores amores, sé que he sido muy estricta, pero ahora viéndote, por fin con un danna y lo más importante, eres feliz – expreso Sasha, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el empaque –

—Soy yo quien está agradecido – dijo Eren, mientras colocaba su frente en medio de las manos sobre el tatami – Me quisiste con todos mis defectos, y aun así me diste un hogar, me enseñaste estas artes y ahora me permites estar al lado de hombre más hermoso de la tierra –

Sasha tomo con cuidado el empaque y lo extendió a su amado hijo. Eren lo recibió con cuidado, la cinta era rosa, el mismo color de las flores de cerezo, con delicadeza la quito y abrió la caja, en el interior vio una nota, la dejo a un lado y retiro el papel de cera que cubría los kimonos, y vio uno majestuoso. Se levantó y lo llevo hasta la repisa donde se colocaban y así poder ver la belleza que el día de hoy adornaría su cuerpo.

Era negro en la parte superior y continuaba con un leve degrade, en la parte superior pequeños girasoles, junto con pequeñas lunas plateadas adornaban majestuosamente la tela; en las amplias mangas se encontraban rosas rojas y blancas, entrelazadas con delicados tallos y hojas, donde el negro era olvidado, para dar paso a un gris azulado, que permitía resaltar los colores de las hermosas rosas. La parte inferior del kimono era similar a las mangas, pero los pequeños girasoles y las lunas estaban presentes, mostrando en el final del mismo un azul tan claro, que exponía una luz más hermosa bajo las hermosas flores que lo adornaban.

Vio a Sasha colocar el obi sobre los hombros del kimono, era de un naranja con diferentes tonalidades, denotando el color del sol.

Corrió a tomar la nota y la abrió con sus manos temblorosas y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus hermosos ojos.

 _¨Llevo años buscando el significado de la belleza en diferentes espacios de mi vida, en las batallas, en mujeres de otros países, en la noche acompañada por la luna y las estrellas, o hasta en las noches despojadas de luminosidad, pero nunca lo encontré, porque jamás entendí que era la belleza._

 _Ahora, puedo decir y gritarle al mundo que ya entendí que es la belleza, y no es nada de lo que describí antes, no es nada comparado a la sonrisa que me das, a como tus ojos brillan cuando ves algo que te gusta, cuando me reflejo en ellos , cuando danzas, o tu cabello mientras cae sobre tus hombros, o cuando esta con un peinado y lleno de adornos en él, es tu cuello, lo poco que dejas ver de tus espalda cuando estas maquillado, son tus manos acariciando tus abanicos, sirviendo el té o el sake, es tu cuerpo lleno de fortaleza y fragilidad al mismo tiempo, eres tu siendo tan espontaneo, tan amable, tan perfecto, tu eres la belleza que he buscado incansablemente._

 _Con todos mis afectos, y respetos al ser más bello de mi mundo._

 _Rivaille Ackerman. ¨_

Eren lloraba con más fuerza, no podía entender como un hombre que jamás expresaba lo que quería, o lo que sentía llegara a ser tan dulce y romántico; sintió los brazos de su madre abrazándolo con fuerza y le susurro ¨- Eres un joven afortunado; hoy será la última vez que alguien te vista, así que me daré ese privilegio-¨

Se levantó y dejo su cuerpo a disposición de su madre, la suave yukata le fue retirada, solo la ropa interior estaba presente y las manos de su madre fueron por la primera yukata, era blanca, fue ajustada al contorno de sus pectorales y el cuello rígido, llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros, las manos hábiles de su madre, colocaron el kimono, mientras sacaba sus manos noto como la yukata anteriormente puesta, generaba una luz en sus mangas oscuras.

El obi fue ajustado de la manera tradicional, y hacia ver el vientre de Eren más plano y su cuerpo era iluminado por los colores, al frente caían pequeños lazos blancos. Al verse en el espejo, vio como el interior del kimono sobresalía un poco, para dejar ver un rojo intenso, su madre se agacho para colocarle las medias y así estar completo. Ella beso su cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Eren fue hasta su peinador, tomo su cepillo y dividió el cabello por el lateral derecho y con suma destreza, empezó a realizar su peinado favorito, era una rosa, sujeta por una cinta de cabello, que se sujetaba con una pequeña pinza, permitiendo caer dos mechones y dar la sensación de estar amarrado, en la parte superior del peinado coloco unos cuantos adornos de diferentes flores, que sobresalían del cabello.

Coloco labial rojo, delineo sus ojos, aplico rubor y salió del cuarto, su elegancia se notaba en cada paso, las aprendices de geisha, estaban haciendo un camino de honor, pues sería la última vez que verían al joven y la geisha principal, su madre lo esperaba en la puerta de aoya, beso sus manos y lo guio hasta el auto que lo llevaría con Levi; toda su ropa, estaba siendo trasladada a la casa del capitán en el reino de María, solo habían dejado lo necesario para esos dos días.

Subió, se despido y el auto comenzó el recorrido.

* * *

Levi, había rentado una casa amplia, así estaría con su amor, pero no podía llamar la atención, así que la loca de su amiga, Mikasa, Erwin y Armin estarían con ellos; eso si su habitación estaba en el tercer piso, lejos de los demás y lógicamente los demás ayudarían con los pagos.

Se colocó su traje, pero el día de hoy era blanco, con líneas rojas y azules oscuras, sus zapatos del mismo color, pero los guantes eran negros, sobre este Hanji puso un gabán negro, pero solo se apuntaba al cuello.

Unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes, donde Mikasa fue la que abrió y vio a un joven que jamás había conocido.

—¿Que se le ofrece? – pregunto con su mirada fría y sin expresión alguna –

—Busco al capitán Levi – hablo el joven, dando una sonrisa socarrona-

Mikasa iba a ir a llamarlo cuando una mano enguantada, le sujete el hombro y la aparto un poco

—Jean, quisiera decir que me complace verte, pero no es así – dijo Levi con el ceño fruncido – Que necesitas de mí.

—El rey pide la presencia de su muñeca y afirma que está bajo su cuidado – hablo el joven con tranquilidad-

—Dile al rey, que Eren está ocupado en presentaciones, no se lo puedo llevar, lo hare el día indicado, seguiré protegiéndolo como me lo pidió – sus palabras eran más filosas y frías que de costumbre –

Vieron como el joven ingresaba a la residencia y empezaba a buscar, Levi quería matarlo en ese momento, porque ese cara de caballo se le había cagado su plan y ahora debía tener todos sus sentidos al 100% para evitar cualquier guerra innecesaria y más con un país tan prospero.

Se percataron que el joven veía a Armin detalladamente y la sonrisa que realizo fue desagradable para todos.

—¿Así que tú eres de esos hombres? – dijo tratando de tocarlo – No se puede negar que, si parecen muñecas, nuestro rey la pasara muy bien con la propia –

Erwin iba a lanzarse, pero Levi con un movimiento de manos lo detuvo, Jean se acercó a ellos, se inclinó y salió.

—¿Donde está su majestad? – pregunto Hanji –

—Está seguro, dice que los vera en dos días, para finiquitar el plan – afirmo, mirando a la mujer – Ya está despierto, parece que su edad y el viaje lo agotaron bastante, también creemos que tomo algo que hizo que su cuerpo entrara en un sueño profundo -

—¿Porque se lo llevaron sin comentarme nada? – pregunto el azabache, mostrando su malestar –

—Recibimos una carta de amenaza contra la vida de su majestad, este fue pedido especial por Kenny – respondió con tranquilidad y se marchó –

La preocupación, empezó a reflejarse en el rostro de los presentes, el nombre Kenny siempre era augurio de mala suerte y la seguridad del emperador y de Eren corría riesgo.

Levi camino lentamente, tenía esa sensación en el estómago, que siempre lo prevenía de desgracias y rogaba a cualquier dios, que los ayudara a prevenir la guerra y que fuera todo un éxito.

El grupo subió al lujoso auto negro y sin despegar la mirada del horizonte, Levi trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de luchar; debía analizar la forma de evacuar a las personas, de prevenir que sus hombres mueran y sobre todo, sacar con vida a Eren. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y vio a Hanji.

—Envié a nuestro mejor soldado en encubierto para rastrear a Jean y lógicamente a su majestad – afirmo, con la mirada más decidida que siempre –

—¿Cada cuánto se pondrá en contacto contigo? – pregunto, con la mirada fija en la mujer –

—Levicito, la orden inicial es, llama cuando encuentres al emperador, y encontrarlo es que lo vea – afirmo, mientras se relajaba – Así que debemos tener paciencia.

—Solo mantenme informado – pidió, mientras el auto se detenía y salía –

Ahí lo vio con su regalo, maravillando a todos los que pasaban, se sintió desfallecer, quería abrazarlo desde la espalda y repartir besos por ese cuello y hombros que se revelaban con tanta belleza. Camino con rapidez, necesitaba sentir esa fragancia, para así lograr relajarse.

Se paró frente al joven, tomo su mano y la beso con respeto, levanto los ojos y vio ese hermoso sonrojo en sus pómulos.

—Creo que, del cielo, ha caído el ángel más hermoso y Dios debe estar celoso de que me pertenezca – comento Levi, mientras se levantaba y posaba sus ojos en los esmeralda –

—Creo que, solo puedo agradecer a Dios, por poner a un noble caballero para protegerme y amarme – contra ataco el joven, mientras tomaba la mano de su amor –

El silencio reino, pero ambos estaban cómodos, caminaron por Asakusa, entraron al templo, y Levi repitió el ritual que le había enseñado anteriormente; no se cansaba de ser guiado por el joven, pues su sonrisa le daba la calma que su alma y corazón pedían. En uno de los callejones, encontraron una tienda de joyas, Eren estaba tan concentrado en mostrarle puestos de golosinas, que sin pensarlo lo jalo con fuerza y lo llevo arrastra.

—Levi, pero esos dulces son deliciosos y solo los sacan en esta fecha – explicaba, tratando de llevarle el paso al mayor-

Entro a la tienda y soltó a Eren, se dirigió a la mujer y esta al ver la expresión seria de Levi, dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

—Busco unas argollas a juego, las más hermosas que tenga – pidió, manteniendo la mirada de la joven –

—¿Para su novia? – pregunto la joven, tratando de mantener la calma –

—Para mi esposo, dese prisa – exigió y se giró a ver a Eren –

Ahí lo vio, mirando la infinidad de joyas y con los ojos tan abiertos que pensó que podrían salírsele, pero su sonrisa era dulce y llena de vida, el hizo una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como su corazón cabalgaba como caballo desbocado, como su estómago con más fuerzas le hacía sentir eso llamado mariposas en el estómago, como sus ideas de futuro, tenían a Eren con esa sonrisa, como su cabeza, buscaba inmortalizar a su joven y como el ya no podía imaginar una vida sin él.

—Eren – hablo, y vio como el joven prestaba atención – Hoy hemos tenido noticias de nuestro Rey.

Vio como la expresión de felicidad se transfiguraba y se volvía de miedo, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—El aún cree que tú eres de su propiedad – el empezó a negar con fuerza, generando que llevara sus manos al rostro del joven – Debemos mantener las apariencias y esta noche, junto con Erwin, Hanji y Mikasa, diseñaremos el plan de protección y escape para el emperador, Armin y tú.

—Levi, no… no quiero perderte – afirmo el joven, mientras que sus mangas tapaban la boca elegantemente – Quiero que seas solo mío, que las heridas que adornan tu cuerpo no crezcan, no puedo imaginar ahora una vida sin ti.

—Eren, fui un demonio antes de conocerte, nunca me importo mi seguridad, siempre vele por la de mis soldados, pero ahora, quiero una vida junto a ti y …

—Señor aquí hay varias muestras – Levi tomo de la mano a Eren y lo puso al frente –

—Escoge las que quieras – le dijo y beso de nuevo sus manos –

Lo vio detallar cada pieza, sonreía con algunas y otras simplemente las ignoraba, no podía evitar sonreír, pues ese joven con solo una mirada, le dio un giro a su vida tan grande, que todo lo que alguna vez deseo, ya estaban cambiando, quería una casa modesta lejos del ruido, podría trabajar en exportación de té, pues él tenía un amplio conocimiento del tema, o abrir una tienda, todo con el propósito de poder pasar más tiempo con Eren, solo ellos y si a futuro tenían bebes, darles todo el amor que Eren le daba a cada segundo de su vida.

Vio cuando lo llamaba, camino hasta él y vio la pareja que señalaba, levanto la mirada a la joven y esta empezó a hablar.

—Son 100% de plata, está dividida en dos partes, una es plata lisa y la otra es plata mate, tiene un diamante de 12 quilates – explico la joven, dándoles una sonrisa –

—¿Te gustan? – pregunto Levi, dándole una sonrisa tierna –

—Me encantan, creo que son sobrias y a la vez delicadas, el color resaltaría nuestros colores de pieles y así puedo mostrarle al mundo que ya me monopolizaron – dijo el joven sonriéndole con más entusiasmo –

Levi extendió la tarjeta de crédito y la joven fue a cancelar la transacción.

—Ve y compra esos dulces que tanto querías – le dio dinero y Eren beso rápidamente sus labios, saliendo del lugar –

La joven lo llamo y entrego la tarjeta, con el regalo en una hermosa caja color vino, él se despidió y salió a buscar a Eren.

Al llegar a la tienda, no lo vio y su pulso se aceleró, eso que no sabía cómo describir se apodero de él y salió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, sus ojos se movían en busca del joven; sus pensamientos viajaron a las ideas más terribles, Jean se lo había llevado, su rey había venido por él, lo iban a usar de la manera más cruel.

Giro su cuerpo y ahí lo vio, saliendo de una tienda y con su elegante caminado, acercarse a él, quería gritarle, pero sabía que había sido su culpa y Eren era como un niño que hasta ahora se permitía hacer cosas que le gustaran.

—Te tengo un regalo, pero debía comprar un lindo empaque – dijo, extendiendo una caja –

—Casi se me sale el corazón cuando no te encontré – explico, mientras tomaba el obsequio –

—¿Estabas angustiado por mí? – vio la mirada de duda en los ojos de mayor y sonrió – Estar angustiado por alguien, es estar intranquilo o sentir una inquietud intensa cuando se siente que puede estar corriendo peligro-

Levi, coloco sus dedos índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla y se quedó pensando las palabras del menor, podía ser verdad, pero no solo era esa, el sentía más, era como esa sensación de…

—No es eso – respondió, pero no se percató de la mirada triste de Eren – es más que angustia, es una sensación de pérdida, de no volver a verte.

Vio como Eren abría sus ojos y se sonrojaba, tomo suavemente su mano y empezaron a caminar, Levi había recibido los paquetes que cargaba el menor y escuchaba atentamente lo que Eren le contaba.

Sobre lo difícil que fue al principio caminar con las getas y más bailar con ellas, cuando los abanicos se le caían en la cara y dejaban algún morado, la primera vez que le colocaron el obi y sintió que se quedaba sin aire, porque los apretaban muy fuerte.

—Y ni te imaginas la vez que ya me toco maquillarme por mi mismo, parecía más un mimo que una geisha, mama me castigo por mi falta de atención y los azotes con bambú nunca me gustaron, pero después de eso lo pude hacer a la perfección – conto mientras se reía –

—Y cuando ibas por la calle, ¿se te quedaban viendo? – pregunto Levi, con toda la curiosidad que poseía, ¨- esperen un maldito y asqueroso minuto, desde cuando sufro de curiosidad?, ¿de verdad tengo esa mierda en mi interior? ¨- se preguntó, y presto atención, para dejar de pensar en estupideces.

—Claro jajaja aún me pasa y seguido, la vez pasada, cuando estábamos en el parque, estaba caminando y un joven se me quedo viendo mientras pasaba y se estrelló con un poste de luz – conto mientras se reía.

Levi solo soltó un bufido, pero la imagen le causo gracia, sabía que Eren era bello, pero no espero que llegara a causar esas acciones en otros.

Caminaron hasta el rio Sumida, esa noche había juegos pirotécnicos y sería un momento para estar juntos antes de regresar a casa y en compañía de los demás. Llegaron al sitio que se había apartado, vio como Eren sacaba una manta negra y la colocaba en el suelo y con su característica elegancia se sentó, él lo acompaño y el joven saco una copa de saque, el saque, los dulces que había comprado y una botella de té frio.

Empezó a servir el sake y él se sentía dichoso, recordó el regalo que Eren le había dado, así que se dedicó a sacarlo de la bolsa donde estaba y ahí vio una cajita, color esmeralda, con destellos dorados, la abrió y notó una bolsita tejida a mano, era rectangular pero en sus puntas superiores estaban dobladas, tenía un hermoso moño con la forma de una flor de sakura, la bolsita era morada, pero la adornaba una luna, unas argollas entrelazadas, dos dragones uno blanco y el otro dorado, y el aroma era de rosas.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Eren y este con una sonrisa hermosa, sujeto sus manos, cerrándolas en su regalo.

—Es un omamori, es de protección, lo… lo tejí yo mismo, están las cosas que nos unen, la luna que ha sido testiga de nuestro amor, fue la que me permitió verte esa noche cuando llegaste, el morado es de buena suerte, las sakura, porque en ellas te he mostrado mi arte, las argollas porque representan nuestra unión y los dragones el dorado eres tú y el blanco soy yo, si te das cuenta, sus colas están unidas al final. – explico dándole un beso - Es la muestra de mi amor y espero que te traiga buena fortuna.

Levi, se sentía el hombre más afortunado y eso que creía que no se lo merecía, Eren era como una joya preciosa y le pertenecía, así que, como buen dueño, le daría la protección que se merecía, se acercó lo más que pudo, y junto sus labios, eran tan dulces, tan llenos de la esencia de su amor que estaba intoxicado.

Se separó y de su gabán saco la caja color vino y la extendió hacia el menor.

—Eren – tomo la mano derecha del joven – Esta argolla es símbolo de mi amor hacia ti, es la que demuestra que no solo te estoy entregando mi vida, sino mi corazón, mi alma, mis demonios y sobre todo un corazón roto. – deslizo la argolla en el dedo anular, besándolo al terminar el acto –

—Levi – tomo la mano y retiro el guante – Esta argolla representa que soy todo tuyo, que espero me sigas amando con todos mis defectos y quiero que sepas que sanare ese corazón y lo haré todo mío.

Realizo la misma acción y sellaron sus votos con un beso lleno de sentimientos, lleno de confianza y sobre todo de buena fortuna, todo eso mientras los hermosos juegos pirotécnicos mostraban su esplendor en el cielo nocturno de Japón.

* * *

Hanji esperaba impaciente en la casa junto a Mikasa, no se tenían noticias de Rod Reiss y eso la mantenía preocupada.

El teléfono empezó a sonar y sin darle tregua, se lanzó a él y contesto.

—Hanji, tengo al objetivo bajo mira, está en Chiba, está junto a Kenny y los soldados que lo sacaron del hotel – afirmaron y Hanji soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad-

—¿Sabes si hay más soldados junto a su majestad? – pregunto la mujer con ansiedad –

—No y lo que he escuchado, es que con Kenny tienen el golpe de estado completo – comento – Según su majestad solo ira con los tres soldados y Kenny estará en las sombras, esperando la señal de ataque –

—Gracias – dijo Hanji y colgó –

Pasaba la media noche y se escuchó la puerta abrirse, vio a Levi y a Eren ingresar.

—Informe – exigió Levi, mientras se sentaban –

Hanji les conto todo lo que le acababan de informar, Levi asintió, susurro algo a Eren y este se retiró.

—Comenzaremos con el diseño del plan, no quiero ningún error ese día – afirmo Levi –

Erwin bajaba las escaleras y entre los 4 soldados, comenzaron con el plan, de salvar al emperador y exterminar a su rey.

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, nos quedan dos caps y se termina, el siguiente ya es el combate y posteriormente el final. Cuando acabe comenzare con mi flor de loto XDD

Debo resaltar que en Japón las argollas de casados se colocan en la mano derecha y en la izquierda es la de compromiso.

Espero les gustara, lamento la demora es solo que no me inspiraba, okno estaba de floja leyendo yaoi y viendo mis animes atrasados.

Sin más ame las ama.


End file.
